Hunger Games: Sophomore Year
by Just Letting Go
Summary: AU*sequel to Trouble In Paradise*School has started and no one is really up to it. How could they? Girls could be crawling all over Gale, Finnick, Cato, Peeta, & Marvel. Guys could start flirting with Katniss, Madge, Glimmer, Annie, Clove, & Johanna. How will they deal with the drama? Fan girls? Honestly, could they juggle a relationship, good grades, sports, and all the drama?
1. I Won't Give Up On Us

_**Rebma89: **_Thanks for the ideas!

_**Telekinesis1728: **_We all love Peeta, darling.

_**Guest#1: **_Don't worry Clove and all of them will reunite.

**Yeah! I actually updated…well published it. If there is any new readers out here please go and read Hunger Games Prom or Trouble In Paradise: HG Summer on my profile please! OK so this is for those who read the other story here is sophomore year! Yeah now let's get started.**

**-At Katniss' House-**

**Katniss' POV**

My eyes flicker open finding the noise of my alarm clock beeping uncontrollably. I take my hand and tap the top, "That's better." I mumble. "Katniss! Wake up!" My mother yells. I roll over and fall on the floor, "Ugh," I moan. "I'm leaving! Bye Katniss!" My mother yells and I hear the door shut. _Finally! She is gone. Now I can go on with my life without her. _Walking like a zombie I go over to my bathroom to brush my hair, "Hey!" the door whips open and I jump a little. "Prim, you almost scared me to death you!" I smirk. "Sorry I—you should straighten your hair for the first day of school." She says. "Fine." I grumble. "Ok well I already ate breakfast and it's still early so I'm going to feed Buttercup that sandwich in the fridge." And with that she slams the door shut.

"That was my lunch. Whatever I'll just buy something from the café." I say to myself. I hum a tune my father used to hum as I take the purple straightner and plug it in the wall. After 14 minutes I go into my room to change. "What to wear. What to wear."

I pick out a white t-shirt, black and white polk-a-dot loose tank top, and some shorts. I hear something jingle and realize that my necklace is bouncing up and down as I walk, "Peeta," I whisper. I feel hot tears coming but quickly wipe them away. Running down the stairs and pulling some white ankle socks on my feet.

"Aw you're just the cutest cat ever!" I hear Prim baby talking that ugly cat. I roll my eyes, "I'm skipping breakfast." I plop myself on the couch. "It's the most important meal of the day, Katniss." Prim gets up from feeding…_that_. "Whatever. I can deal with it." I scoop my black Converse and put them on as Prim goes on and on how important breakfast is. "Hey how are you and Rory doing?" I ask having trouble putting on my left sneaker. She blushes faintly, "Good." Then she smiles. "What you do? You're not knocked up are you?" I ask half jokingly.

Her blue eyes widen, "No! He kissed me." Then she starts to turn into this embarrassingly shade of red. "You had your first kiss _unsupervised_?" I say. "You did too." She snaps. "Touché." I say grabbing my backpack. I pat her on the back, "Let's go little duck." We walk out and she dashes over to Rue. Gale rushes angrily to me, "You look steamed Hawthorne." I laugh.

"Thanks I used a new shampoo." He smiles. Shampoo? That's not what I meant. Whatever it's Gale. I never really know what he means anyway, "Did you know Rory actually kissed Prim?" He hisses. "Possibly." I cross my arms. "Whatever. Anyway we need to talk." He says. "Ok, then talk." I reply. "Walk with me." He turns around and I follow him, "What's the deal between you and Bread Boy?" He sounds serious. Crap.

"Are you ever going to stop calling him that?" I ask. "No he likes it." I roll my eyes, "I don't think so." He sighs, "It doesn't matter. Just answer the question." Now it's my turn to sigh, "It was back on the show when I saw him kiss someone in the competition."

He looks at me, "he was going to tell you if you weren't ignoring him." My face-hardens, "I didn't want to do it over the phone." I say, "You always had the chance to do it in person." He snaps. "Yeah but I wasn't ready for that." I snap back. "Are you going to ignore him or what?" He asks. "I wouldn't call it ignoring."

"Whatever you want to call it you better be on his side." He smirks.

"What do you mean by that?" I give him a funny look.

"Girls are going to be crawling over him," Oh my God! I completely forgot we are like famous now. Peeta is going to have all of these fan girls—hold on a second, Katniss. Do you _honestly _think he will like to have girls drooling over him? That's not like Peeta. I don't even know why I even say the next sentence but I do, "Well I have fan boys don't I?" I turn to see Gale's reaction. First it's shock, "He won't be too happy with that." I let out a groan, "I won't be happy with his 'girls'." I say with complete disgust with the word 'girls'. "Don't be so irritating, Catnip. It's not his fault"—I cut him off. "And it's not _my _fault he kissed some girl!" I yell.

"Catnip," He begins. But I hold up my fingers, "I don't want to hear it!" I yell and go faster walking away from him. _Boom! _"Watch it!" Sounds like Johanna. Rubbing my head since I just ran into someone, Johanna turns around. "Oh. Just you." She sighs. "Just me." I reply harshly. "You ok? You sound like you're in deep shit." She lets out a small chuckle.

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"Spill." She helps me up. I swing my backpack over my shoulder and dust myself off, "Look Johanna," I start but she cuts me off, "Do you want my help or not?" She hisses. I moan, "Fine." I mumble.

I tell her the conversation with Gale, about Peeta's fan girls, my fan boys, why I am so upset with Peeta, and how I am so not looking for school. Johanna straightens her black leather jacket, "Look, I'm not all that down with you ignoring him. But I'm not saying you should get all lovey-dovey with him either." So far I'm nodding.

"Don't go up to him first, if you want my opinion I think you should like wait for him. Make him pay for what he did. Then you can see if you can forgive him." She says putting her left hand casually in her pocket. I look at her, "You think so?" She turns to me giving me a glare, "Bitch, I know so. Oh! Gotta run." I didn't notice we're at the school doors. She runs down the hall. Take deep breathes. Maybe not everyone watched the show. And besides, the show was on a channel I don't even know existed_. _I step inside and nothing happens. "Phew," I say.

Casually I walk down the halls and I hear some girls whisper, "Hey Katniss!" Some girls say. _Do I even know those girls?_

"What's up Katniss?" Some guys give me a look like they're into me or something. That makes my stomach do all these uncomfortable flips. _Ugh! Where's Madge? _I go to my locker and open it finding my class schedule inside. First period: Chemistry. Ugh! Second: Free. Third: Art. Fourth: Biology. Fifth: Math. Lunch. Sixth: P.E. Seventh: History. Ok, so that's Monday's schedule.

I feel someone tap my shoulder, "What's your first period?" Is that Finnick? My head turns around, "Oh sorry I thought you were—

"Peeta?" He finishes for me. I nod, "Well he is by his locker depressed." Depressed? Now that makes me feel even guiltier of ignoring him. "W-why?" I stammer. "Because he feels like he hurt you and that kills him." Finnick takes my schedule, "I have Fourth and Seventh period with you." He scans through the schedule. I smile, "Well that's fantastic." I take it back and put all my notebooks in my locker. "See you in Bio." And with that I slam my locker and walk away.

Satisfied I walk into Chemistry and I see Peeta and Gale sitting next to each other talking. I pretend not to notice them and on the other side of the table I see Madge playing with a pencil. "There you are!" I exclaim as I rush over to her. "Hey! Oh don't sit there Mr. Flickerman said it's reserved for the new kid or whatever." She says and opens her—oh my God.

"Where did you get that notebook?" I exclaim with joy.

She smiles, "The office store? Why?" She laughs.

I take her notebook and gaze at it in awe. "I love One Direction!" I whisper so no more girls rush over to take the notebook. "I know you do." Before she can say anything Mr. Flickerman claps his hands as he enters the classroom. "Who's ready to start Chemistry?" Everyone groans…including me. I hate Chemistry! Seriously I suck at it and I don't get it at all! I really don't get how Annie is AP Chemistry?

"Sorry I'm late!" Someone rushes in but I don't bother to look up. I'm too concentrated staring at Madge's notebook. "Ah! Gloss my boy!" Mr. Flickerman says astonished. My head shoots right up in the air and out of the corner of my eye I see Gale and Peeta are keeping a _real_ close eye on him.

Gloss doesn't notice me—well. That's a good thing. Slowly I slide down Madge's notebook to her and she takes it. "Hm, let's see here," he sees there's a gap between Madge and I, "you can take a seat between Katniss and Madge." My eyes widen and my hand touches the side of my cheek that he punched.

Gloss leans down to whisper in my ear, "Don't worry I won't hurt you." He flings his backpack over his shoulder. "Ok! Chemical bonds, take out your notebooks." Mr. Flickerman claps his hands and starts writing on his white board.

**-Bell Rings-**

Everyone scatters to get in and to get out. "Wait Madge!" I call after her. She turns around and smiles, "Yeah?" I clear my throat, "What do you have next?" I rush up to her since the next Chemistry class is going to begin. "Um," she takes out her schedule from her purple backpack, "Ugh I have English." She groans. I do too, "Ugh alright. See you later." I walk away. "Later," she calls back then scurries off the opposite direction. Now the halls are silent, awesome. I get some alone time without Gloss or Peeta.

Opening my locker I find a note, "What?" I mumble under my breath. I pick up the little yellow sticky note: **MEET ME UNDER THE WILLOW. **I sigh wondering who it is. Closing my locker I walk down the silent halls opening the large blue doors opening to the giant backyard we have. I spot the willow tree and walk over there, "I thought you'd come." Peeta says as he sits down.

Having the feeling to walk over there to kiss him, hug him, hold hands with him, look into his eyes, and him do all the same to me. But I have to hold back that feeling, "Peeta look," I begin crossing my arms. "Don't tell me, I don't want to hear it just it." He says softly and I obey.

Peeta takes a deep breath, "I didn't want to kiss her. You must know that."

"I do but a kiss is still a kiss."

"I was trying to pull away."

"Not hard enough."

He makes a sad expression, which makes me want to hug him, but I don't. "What can I do to make you forgive me?" he looks at me with those beautiful blue eyes. I could get lost into them forever, "Surprise me." I side smile.

"Like what?"

"I told you _surprise _me." I repeat.

"Ok, that's going to be easy." He smirks.

"Better be." I smile.

"Can I just do one thing?" He asks looking at me hopefully. Aw, I just want to hug him and everything will be okay but it won't. I shouldn't give up that easily.

"What?" I look at him questioningly.

"This." He gently grabs my face and kisses me.

He pulls away and whispers in my ear, "I'm still calling you my girlfriend." She smirks. "Fine." I smile. Before I know it all my classes went by fast and it's time for lunch.

**So what did you think? Cato and Peeta are going to do CRAZY things! I have everything planned out…hehe. All of my chapter title are going to be like a small phrase from a song. **

'_I Won't Give Up On Us' _**By: Jason Mraz called I Won't Give Up.**

**Thanks for the support and enjoy. XOXO –MrsHutcherson16**


	2. We Don't Care Who Sees

**-Lunch Time-**

**Glimmer's POV**

Unzipping my backpack people shove and push me, "Hey watch it!" I snap. Some girl stops, "Oh my God! No way you're Glimmer! On that sh—

"Yeah, yeah whatever." I growl. She sticks her hand out, "Hi! I'm Cecelia." She smiles. I scowl, "Glimmer," I spit back. "Pfft! I know that! Everyone knows that."

"Then why are people acting like I'm nobody?"

"Well principle Snow says if anyone bothers, drool over, touch, etc. it wouldn't be allowed." She taps each finger as she goes along.

My angry face turns into a confused one, "But at least a simple hello would have been nice." My blue eyes widen.

"Principal Snow said if he heard complaints from any of you guys he cut our tongues off." She smiles like it's nothing. _Weirdo_.

"Is he serious?" I cry.

"Hmm," She places a finger on her lips gesturing that she doesn't now.

I roll my eyes already annoyed by this girl, "Whatever I have to get to lunch." She opens her mouth but I gently just give her a wave goodbye. God what a freak. "Hey Glim Glam!" Two girls walk past me say. Right when I'm about to give them a scowl they go back into their own little world. _Freshman these days. _

"What's up Glimmer?" Some guy named Chaff (who is on our basketball team) says but then he coughs.

I scoff, "That's what you get for smoking pot," I smirk.

He glares at me, "What makes you think I smoke pot?"

My perfectly arched and trimmed eyebrow rises. I hope this makes me look that I'm not afraid of him, "What makes you think I didn't see you?"

"Why would you want to know that I smoke pot?" He crosses his arms over his chest. Wow, I didn't know we were standing in the hall with all these new freshman and snobby seniors shuffle by us.

"Please, I could care less if you smoke pot."

"Then why you asked?"

"It wasn't a question." I narrow my eyes.

"So what if I do?"

"You just want attention."

"From who?" He says.

"Every single fat ass girl." I snap.

"You think I like fat ass girls?" He glares at me again.

"Well last time I heard knocked up some chic."

"Hey she was hot." He throws up his arms up defensively.

"Your definition of 'hot' is a girl who stuffs her pregnant belly up with McDonalds and have sex with any guy she sees? Yeah I don't think so." I snap through my gritted teeth.

"This is a new year and I like new girls." He smirks.

"Oh really? Like who."

"Hot chicks like you." My cheeks redden and I sense someone is behind me but I don't want to look. It's embarrassing enough. "Leave her alone Chaff." Oh God, no.

"Whatever, just trying to make conversation." Chaff says.

"_Leave _her alone." Please don't get in a fight.

Chaff gives him one more glare and looks at me, "See you around baby." He walks away.

"Don't call me that!" I cry.

"Fine! Sweetie. Honey. Sugar." He turns around.

"None of the above!" I open the lunchroom doors. But from behind Cato grabs my hand, "What now?" I whine.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"That depends." I squirm my hand out of his tight grip. "Look I get why you're still mad at me—"

"Of course I'm still mad at you! You betrayed me and you kissed my best fr—" He grabs my face and kisses me, at first I'm really, _really _surprised. He pulls away, "I've missed you…a _lot_!" Phew, the lunchroom is so crowded no one even cares to watch or else that be _embarrassing_! "Cato make me forgive you," I sigh. He looks surprised but shrugs it off, "And how will I do that?"

I give him a glare, "You have to find that out on your own." I tap his nose and walk over to Katniss who is at the other side of the room on her phone. _What the hell is she doing? _"Hey Katniss!" I rush over to her.

"Oh um hey," She looks at me for like a second and takes a sip of her frappuccino then glances back at her phone. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I snap and put my hand on my hip. "Nothing! Just…" she mumbles something I didn't catch. I lean closer widening my eyes. God she's annoying me right now! Why is she like this? "What?" I ask.

She looks up, "Instagram." She says innocently. OK why is Katniss acting like Annie or Madge when they're trying to hide something—oh? I get it. Something about Lover Boy.

"Peeta?" I smirk.

"There's a chance it could be him," Now that's the Katniss I know. Straight forward, confident, and careless.

"What's he posting on Instagram?" I ask leaning over her shoulder to look at her phone.

"Cute pictures of me. Him with those big sad blue eyes and under it says: I MISS YOU KATNISS." She blushes faintly…but it's still a blush.

"Ooh!" I pucker my lips mocking Peeta, "Kiss me Katniss! I _miss _you oh so much!" I say as she laughs her head off. "Come on let's go somewhere private because Gloss' presence is bothering me." I raise my eyebrow, "That dude that whipped a beer bottle at your face?" I say pretending like it's nothing. Ha!

"Well if you put that way, yes."

"Which ever way I put it he's still going to be that guy who whipped a beer bottle at you!" I joke. She rolls her eyes, "We only have like 20 minutes." She checks the time on her phone.

"Let's hit the café 'cause I need some caffeine if I want to last the day." I smirk. She agrees and we walk out.

**-With Annie and Clove alone at the table-**

**Told In 3****rd**** Person**

Annie and Clove just sat there ignoring the awkwardness they sense in the room. Annie looks around at the kids who are throwing spitballs at each other—_ew_. Clove takes a chunk from her Caesar salad. "Ugh Annie just talk!" Clove talks with her mouth open—_ew_. "What is there to say? Glimmer and Katniss just left completely ignoring us. Madge and Johanna are at the lounge upstairs." She looks like she's going to tear up. Oh not again.

"Annie come on! Glimmer is ignoring _me _not you. Plus Katniss didn't even see us." Clove reassures the nearly crying Annie.

"Well last year she would of waited for us!" Annie nearly screams. Catching herself she calms down looking around hoping no one is giving her any dirty looks.

"Well this isn't 2011, sweetie. 2012 is rolling in." Clove shoves her fork in her salad.

"Just a lot has been on my plate." She says innocently bowing her head low.

"Like what?" Clove snaps. Annie just looks up at her with an annoyed look, "Finnick is getting a lot of attention from some girls!"

"Well I kissed Cato to make Glimmer jealous and now Marvel is going to find out sooner or later!" Annie gives Clove a look that she is surprised and wished she didn't hear that. "Um, pretend I didn't say that." Clove bites the bottom of her lip as she casually drinks some apple juice. "You _what_?" Annie hisses with her mouth open wide. "Shh! No one knows…that I know of. I think Glimmer does though." Clove pouts.

"I just want those girls out of the picture!" Annie crosses her arms and looks at her taco in disgust, "This is just a _regular _taco. I wanted a _fish_ taco!" Annie stabs her 'regular' taco with a fork. Clove is in shock, "Whoa Annie! Welcome to the dark side." Clove chuckles as Annie suddenly becomes aware of what she just said, "No! I'm back to the good world. I'm back to the good world." Annie repeats but Clove just shoots her a look, "Shit. We only have like 12 minutes until lunch is up." Clove checks her smooth blue covered iPhone out to check the time.

"Wait when was your first period? We could talk then!"

Clove groans unhappily, "Mine was freaking first period!" She screams—good! No one heard her.

"Isn't that like a good thing?"

"It is when there are no science nerds walking around drooling over you—like I mean drooling. Saliva." Clove states flatly. Clearly she isn't happy how she begins her day, figures.

"Ew. Well maybe"—someone cuts her off. "I've been thinking." Madge slides down next to Clove. "What now?" Clove spits. Annie shoots her a glare, "Manners!" The two girls look at her with confused faces, "I swear Annie you just sounded like Coach Trinket." She says.

Annie hides her face in shame in her hands, "What has this world done to me?" She starts to fake cry but Madge rubs her back, "There, there."

"What do you need Undersee?" Clove looks at her.

Madge sits up straight, "We should, um, like forgive and forget."

She cocks her eyebrow, "Forget what? And thank you…we can be friends now." Clove puts her hand out, trying to be funny. "I'm speaking for Katniss too but not Glimmer. She is still pretty mad."

"Oh alright I forgive Everdeen too. But Glimmer she is still a bitch." Clove rolls her eyes at the thought of Glimmer actually being friends with her. Pfft, like that's ever going to happen.

"C'mon Clove! Give Glimmer a chance!" Annie whines.

She takes a deep breathe but Madge speaks first, "Remember you broke her first."

Clove's mouth drops to the floor, "Are you kidding me? She was the one to blame with all her gossip!"

Annie and Madge exchange a look before saying anything, "What?" Clove spits. Madge clears her throat, "You had a good chance to talk to her about it but kissing her boyfriend is way out of line."

"Totally." Annie nods. Clove blushes in embarrassment. _So this is how humiliation feels like? _"Now I feel guilty." Clove mutters. "Aw, it's a normal feeling."

"But still on the topic…how are you going to tell Marvel? He has to know or else this relationship is as faithful as it should be." Annie says and Clove clears her throat, "Well."

**Whoa! Drama! Haha feel so happy that I got 11 reviews on that chapter! Please review once you read a chapter because I feel like that one someone reviews it makes me want to write more…thanks for all the support! I love you guys. So what did you think of this chappie? Huh? Well there's a lot of drama.**

'_We Don't Care Who Sees' _**By: Wiz Khalifa & Snoop Dog feat. Bruno Mars **called **Young, Wild, And Free**

**XOXO –MrsHutcherson16**


	3. A Spanish Lullaby

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you see that is obviously not mine. **

**Rating: Underage drinking, swearing, rude humor, etc.**

**Please check out my new poll! I really need your guys' opinion on what I should do next. Also if there is anyone who sees that I'm a sloppy writer please tell me in a **_**nice **_**way because I'm only in 7****th**** grade. **

**-Bell Rings. Time for P.E-**

**Johanna's POV**

"Oh my God did you see Peeta?"

"Like Cato is my lab partner and Glimmer was like _so _jealous!"

"Marvel is super cute! He smiled at me in History." These girls that pass me smile and laugh. Ugh, makes me sick of how they talk in those _annoying _voices! How can they even stand each other? Clenching my fists at the thought of those girls that walk past me makes me want to tear them apart. "Don't get angry, Jo." I tell myself through my gritted teeth.

The small blonde looks back at me, "Oh wow you like talk to yourself?" She smirks shining those ugly purple braces. Once she says those words her 'crew' stops and turns around. The girl with the red dye in her hair (uh what is she Strawberry Shortcake?) looks at me in disgust, "That's _so _freakish." She snaps her scrawny fingers.

"Mental much?" The weird looking brunette frowns those puffy pink lips…what the hell? She definitely had cosmetic surgery. Girls these days trying to fit in to our society. "The only mental ones here are you. Does it look like I care if you insult me?"

The small blonde walks closer to me, "Because you're heartless," She smiles triumphantly like she actually thought that hurt me. Wow, these girls are really stupid to actually believe that. Her 'crew' starts to laugh, "Oh burn!" the weirdo red head giggles.

"Shut your mouth and your blood colored hair wont be the only thing red showing." I snap and that shuts her up.

"Hey don't talk to her like that, bitch!" She yells. Oh! Bitch, huh? Well two can play that game?"

"Bitch, huh? Well you know what's bitchy? Look in the mirror! Oh wait, you're too small to reach the big one! Aw," I snap through my gritted teeth already clenching my fists tight ready to throw a punch.

"That wasn't very nice?" She raises and eyebrow and crosses her arms. I take a while to examine that ugly face. She acts like she isn't afraid but truly I see her face is scared. "Do I look like a nice person? No." I'm tired of arguing with this girl. She's going to make me late for P.E. With what I said I walk away through the left double doors leading to the…music room.

_Shit._

I still have trouble finding my way through this school.

Deep breathes. Slowly I stomp my way to the right double doors leading to the…science lab.

_Shit. _

Angrily I make my way out of the lab and go straight through those double doors leading to the gym. "Finally," I gasp taking in the sweet fresh air of victory. "Johanna!" I hear someone call. _Oh fuck I need to deal with another person now? _

Groaning I patiently stop to wait for them, "Hey!" Clove says panting. I give her a funny look, "You've been working out?"

She rolls her brown eyes, "You can say that."

I bite the lower part of my lip, "I need to know what's going on with you and Marvel." I finally say playing with the silver metal zipper.

Clove bites on her hair—that's not good. People shouldn't bite their hair. First it's a stupid habit. Second it taste horrible. And third you look like you're in first grade nervous because you can't subtract 6 from 3. "Um are you going to answer or not?" I widen my eyes.

She curls her lips into a frown, "He doesn't know." She quietly says.

_Know what? _I hate how people say things you don't understand then they act all mysterious to get sympathy. It's complete crap, really. "I kissed Cato." She mumbles under her breath.

My jaw literally drops, "Are you freaking serious?" I yell but she hushes me, "Don't hush me!" I quickly add. She groans, "Sorry but keep it low I don't want drama on the first day of school." She pouts.

I grab hold of backpack straps and turn around to face her, "Don't get your hopes up." I narrow my eyes.

"Blah," She blurts before taking a different direction, "Where you're going?" I call after her, "I don't have P.E." She states flatly. _Then why did she walk with me to the locker room? _

Before I can ask she noticed the confusion on my face, "I have lacrosse practice."

"But isn't that like an after school activity?" I blurt out the question.

She keeps a straight face, "I have an excuse. Catch you later." She waves and heads on to the field where some girls are hitting each other playfully with their green sticks.

I sigh and open the pink door with the sign labeled: **LADIES**. To my surprise there is only a couple girls in the locker room. The first I see is Madge. "Hey Jo! You're a little bit tardy." She smiles flashing those white teeth.

I nod, "Yep indeed." I walk over to a locker and open it, "Um excuse me but that's _my _locker." I feel someone's breath on my neck. And I don't like that.

"And you are?" I turn around.

"Enobaria," She smiles like I must know her. Well, I don't. Boo-hoo for her.

"Well, Enobaria, sorry to ruin your dreams of having this locker." I fake a smile and turn around to re-open my locker but she slams it shut and I feel her hot breath on my neck but I just whip my head back, "Look, fangs, you don't want to do that again or else I'll knock those shark teeth right out of your mouth!" I scream as all the girls in the locker room fall silent.

_Damn! I drew a crowd. _She shudders for a second, "I'll let it slide this time, Mason. But you have to know I _own _this place." She hisses but it doesn't scare me one bit. She thinks she can scare me? Let's try the other way around.

"Oh, my bad I didn't realize you ran this place and everyone has to follow your orders."

"Shut it, Mason." She hisses before returning back to her locker. I roll my eyes and tie my black hair back. I hear footsteps shuffling behind me but I don't dare to look, "Johanna?" She asks.

Slowly my head turns finding Katniss staring at me, "Can I help you?" I ask raising my eyebrow.

"What is the deal with you and Enobaria?" She says in a low whisper.

"Nothing you need to know about." I simply say. She nods and walks away as her brown ponytail swings from left to right as she walks. I groan as I slide my jeans to my ankles replacing them with the dark green uniform P.E shorts. I hear Enobaria whispering something to her friend but I ignore it. I live by my motto: _You can love me or hate me. But I swear it won't break me. _And I learned that the hard way.

**Katniss' POV  
**

I roll up my shorts since the shorts are too baggy by themselves. "Ugh," I moan to myself. "What?" Annie asks beside me as she attempts to fit into her pink sneakers. "These shorts I have to roll them up so they actually _fit_." I roll my eyes.

She looks at me sympathetically, "Honey, everyone in this room has too. The shorts they make in that factory…they do a pretty crappy job." She side smiles as of it is supposed to make me feel better.

"Maybe I should go over there and teach them how to make shorts like a boss," I laugh to myself as Annie giggles in response. "Yeah and the whole school will put a picture of you in the hallway in honor." Annie jokes.

Glimmer peeps her head between Annie and I, "I only have one!" She shrieks.

"One what?" I ask sidestepping away from her.

"One hair tie! Now I can't do my fish braids." She says this like it's a bad thing.

Annie looks at her with the same sympathetic look, "Well I don't have another hair tie," Glimmer looks disappointed. "And I don't have one either—wait! I have a ribbon cheer," I say smiling but Glimmer looks at me like she wants to kill me. "I'll just put it a ponytail," She moans.

"Ladies!" Haymitch whips the door open and all of us gasp, "Let's go we have to get the show on the road." He motions us to get out and I obey before he blows that good for nothing whistle.

We all position ourselves for exercises. "In Spanish!" Now he blows that stupid whistle. Annie and Glimmer are next to me who are groaning in disappointment, "C'mon this be fun!" I pretend to be happy.

Glimmer shoots me a look, "It would be if you don't suck at Spanish like I do." She rolls her eyes.

"Yeah," Annie agrees.

"Uno!" He yells. "Dos!"

"Tres!"

"Cuatro!"

"Cinco!" and I doze off hearing some girls giggle, "Peeta you're so strong!" and a ping of jealousy hits me. She notices, "It's ok, you should hear the things they say about Finnick." Annie looks with a sad expression then returns doing the exercise.

**Glimmer's POV**

"Oh Cato have you been working out?" Must be Enobaria. What a slut. She thinks just because Cato and I broke up it's okay to flirt with him? Uh I don't think so!

"Yeah, um, thanks?" He says unsure. He must know that I'm hearing since Enobaria over here is speaking like she's a news reporter.

"Ok class we're going to do volleyball!" Coach blows that _freaking _whistle! God, I hate that whistle. "Teams! Team one is he following: Gloss, Cato, Katy, Heather, Glimmer, Lola, Madge, and Peeta." Oh crap! I have to deal with Cato _and _Gloss? Well this should be a fun first day. "Team 2: Katniss, Gale, Justin, Sydney, Maggie, Johanna, Timothy, and Enobaria." Okay glad I'm not with vampire girl.

I walk over to my side but Gloss pins me to a wall, "We can skip the next class and go to a movie? What you say?" HE says seductively.

I ignore and try to squirm away, "Let me go!" I hiss.

"Try me," He winks but he won't budge. He's too strong, "Let me _go_!" I snap trying to squirm away but I see Cato coming and he almost knocks Gloss off his feet, "You let go of her!" Cato hisses before taking my hand and dragging me to our side.

"Thanks," I mutter. Seriously? Coach started the game without us? I thought this was a new school year and no more drinking? Pfft, guess I'm wrong.

"No problem. Am I one step closer for you to forgive me?" He asks hopefully. I look into those beautiful blue eyes, "Maybe." Is all I can really say right now.

Is he really one step closer? Yeah I guess so because without him I would of have been possibly kissed by that beast. Ok so he only has 9 more steps to go. If only he knew it was only 10 ways to win me back.

Step 4: Helping me out when I'm in trouble. Check! With that said I return concentrating on the game.

**So how did you like it? Next chapter is going to be maybe Clarvel or Fannie (Finnick x Annie). I'm just positive half of the next chapter is going to be Finnick's POV. Now tell me should I add more Gadge (Madge x Gale)? More Peetniss (Peeta x Katniss)? More Glato? Clarvel? Fannie? Prim and Rory? Let's see what you tell me! Please check out my poll on profile I really want to see what you guys voted! Have any ideas on what you want to see?**

'_A Spanish Lullaby' _**By: Madonna/ Glee Cover **called **La Isla Bonita**

**XOXO –MrsHutcherson16**


	4. I'll Find A Way

_**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you will see below except the story idea is mine. SUZANNE OWNS HG!**_

_**Rating: T: underage drinking, swearing, rude humor, violence, etc.**_

_**I got one Fannie (Finnick x Annie), about a few Peetniss' (Katniss x Peeta), a lot Glatos, and no one chose a Clarvel or Gadge. Sadness. You will see whom **__**I **__**chose to do. I'm sad that no one voted on my poll. Please do. Enjoy my little dumplings.**_

**-Finnick in English-**

**Finnick's POV**

I play with my No.2 pencil up against my English book. Ms. Trinket keeps talking about prepositions and linking verbs...take me to hell already. "Please turn to page 43." She chirps as I moan in disappointment opening up the book very, very slowly. Some girls giggle next to me, which I don't mind. I am kind of used to giggling-not because of Annie! Mostly because ever since freshman year girls keep giggling at me and eyeing me up and down. Really nothing.

Ms. Trinket (I hate calling her Effie, sounds like a bird) shoots me a glare but I throw my arms up defensively. The girls even giggle more, which makes me smirk.

"Mr. Odair do you have something to share with the _whole _class?" She grabs a pink ruler and smacks my desk.

Quickly I back away, "Manners," I smirk showing my perfect white teeth. I hear a girl behind me, "Finnick!" She giggles and playfully punches my arm but Ms. Trinket's stare is still on me. Creepy, very, very creepy.

"Well would you mind if I gave you an essay with _no_ grammar mistakes?" She asks turning her head sideways making it even creepier. I lean in closer to her, "Yes, I would mind." As soon as those words come out she gives me one more glare before turning around to continue with the lesson. Ha, she surrendered! Score one for Finnick.

**-Bell Rings-**

Quickly I grab all my books before girls trample me. Not on the first day of school. Especially since Annie has English next and she just _loves _to come early to class. Well doesn't life just love me? "Finnick," I hear a voice behind me. Oh God, not her. No! I thought she moved on and forgot about me? Stupid Cecelia.

I turn around slowly as she is only a few inches away from me. Um, why is she so close to me? I don't like that. "Yeah?" I ask crinkling my nose.

"Look I know you're with Annie but Paul would really-" I cut her off by covering her mouth with my hand. Her eyes widen with terror, "Shh! We'll talk later. I-I can't talk about this right now, Cecelia." Her hands gently push away my hand from her mouth. "Don't try to hide him away from your life, Finnick Odair. Just because we're not together doesn't mean you shouldn't be there for him." She squints angrily at me before walking away. "Oh crap," I say before I sprint out the door to find Katniss.

Hurriedly I whip my locker open and grab my History notebook, folder, textbook, and I need index cards-no! I forgot the stupid index cards now Mrs. Wiress is going to give me a lecture of how important is to have my index cards. "In a rush?" I hope it's Katniss' voice but it obviously isn't. Her voice is more cheerful and serious. Compared to Johanna who is sarcastic and angry.

"Index cards, where are you?" I ignore Johanna and try to look for my index cards that are probably hiding from me in this messed up locker.

"I asked a question, Lifeguard." She smirks. What did she just call me? Lifeguard? Uh no, no, no, no.

"Lifeguard? What kind of sick name is that?" I ask her with a disgusted tone.

"Ugh, don't ask me. Ask your fan girls." She groans as she heads on in English class. Lifeguard? Fan girls? Cecelia? Too much. _Whoop. _Breath in and out. _Think of the ocean. Calm waves. Calm water. Soft sand. Smooth surface. Tiny seashells. _"Um, Finnick?" My eyes flicker open and I find Katniss staring at me weirdly.

"Sorry I was just-come here!" I drag her to the entrance doors of the school. "Shh, keep quiet or those girls are going to hear you." I snap in a low whisper flickering my eye to the right gesturing to the girls' way down the hallway.

She nods, "Um okay? What is so 'top secret' you need to tell me?" She smirks slightly.

"Ok you know Cecelia?" I ask quickly already eager to tell her.

"That red head that has three kids? Is she eighteen?" She asks unsure. I take deep breathes and look at her patiently, "No she's seventeen like me,"

Her eyes widen in disbelief, "Your seventeen?" She exclaims in disbelief. I sigh _deeper, "_Yes! I was held back two years in kindergarten. Now hear what I have to say!" She nods, "Ok so before I asked Annie to prom the both of us were never a couple. Well, I really liked Annie but I was in this 'relationship'-more like a one time thing but it got a little too far," Before I can say anything Katniss' green eyes **(A/N You'll understand why she has green eyes) **widen in terror realizing what I'm about to tell her.

"You got her pregnant?" She hisses but I hush her really quickly but it's too late. _NO_! The girls at the end of the hallway turn back to look at us and one of them giggles. "Shut the hell up Enobaria." Katniss hisses at the giggling muscular blonde girl. _Ew, not my type. _"Whatever," She says and returns talking to her friends. Immediately I go on my knees and fold my hands and plead, "Don't tell Annie please! I'm begging you!" I plead to her.

She laughs slightly, "Hold it there, tiger. I'm not going to tell." She side smiles reassuringly. I get up and sigh in relief, "Oh thank God," I throw my head back like I'm relaxing. "You are," She says. "What? Are you _mad_? There's no way I'm telling her I have a son." I say in a low whisper.

"Oh so it's a boy! Annie always wanted a son." She must love to see me being tortured.

"That's the reason you dweeb!" I snap.

She laughs even more, "Dweeb? That's your comeback? Wow, Odair." I roll my eyes, "Bell is going to ring. We have to talk about this later." I say and we walk off to History.

**Peeta's POV**

"Hmm," I tap my finger on my chin looking at all the flowers in the field that are leftover. _Should I get Katniss the leftover Dandelions? Or should I get her Buttercups? Wait isn't Prim's cat named Buttercup? Oh this is frustrating_. "Looking for something?" I hear a smooth girly voice above me.

I look up and see Madge and the sunlight is shining off her blonde hair. I can't help but stare, "You okay?" She giggles.

_Snap out of it! _I shake my head in frustration trying to get back to reality. "Um yeah! Sorry," I say.

She laughs, "It's ok." She smiles.

"Um, yeah." I say awkwardly. Really, I don't know how to speak to my best friend's girlfriend.

"So what are you doing?" She repeats.

_Forgot she asked that. _"Um, oh yeah, I uh. Was looking for flowers, for uh, Katniss." I stammer.

Her blue eyes widen, "Oh my goodness!" She alights and gets a small pink notebook from her backpack and checks something off. "Way number five is done!" She gets up and pats me on the back, "Buttercups would be better, anyways. Dandelions are weeds. Ugh," she makes a disgusted face then skips away.

_What? Whatever. _I decide to go with the dandelions _and _buttercups.

**-Back At Annie's House-**

**Annie's POV**

"Hey mom!" I cheerfully greet her.

She turns to face me, "Hey sweetie how was your first day?" She asks turning back to scrubbing some dishes.

I throw my purple backpack on the couch, "Okay I guess. Gym was pretty intense and AP Chemistry was a little tricky." I state throwing myself, as well, on the black leather couch.

"I don't know how you even got in AP Chemistry, I mean your father and I were _terrible _in Chemistry!" She laughs cleaning her hands off.

"Well maybe it's my own gene then, mom." I smile throwing my head back already tired even though classes went by quick and easy.

"Angelia, darling I'm off to work." Brad comes down the stairs and rushes towards my mom and gives her a quick peck. Aw, how sweet. "Bye Step dad!" I wave jokingly.

"Bye Step daughter," he smiles and gives me a hug. Giggling I return to laying on the couch being such a couch potato.

**-6:07 PM-**

Yawning I get up, "Mom," I say. Blinking a couple times I find the room darker than it was before. What? Is this a joke? Brad…

Still yawning I drag my hand over to my pretty backpack and slide my phone out to look at the time.

"6:07?" I mumble and see I got three new messages and one new voicemail. Hm. I will choose the messages first. _Click! _

I press the little green message app and see a picture of…huh? Katniss is smiling and Finnick is kneeling on the ground? My heart literally broke apart and burned in flames. Tears well up in my eyes. "This isn't true!" I mutter under my choked sobs.

Looking at the other two. One from Enobaria saying:

**ENOBARIA: **_I was there as a witness and he was swooning over her! I heard something about a pregnancy and I think he got her knocked up. XO –E_

Tears roll down my cheeks and I feel repeatedly punched in the face. No. That would hurt _a lot _less. Finnick! Why? Looking at the other message…Katniss? Crossing my fingers that she will say it's not true.

**KATNISS: **_Don't pay attention to anything! I'm sorry if you think whatever you think went on but it isn't true! Finnick told me, um, a secret to surprise you and he was begging for me not to tell you yet. DON'T BELIEVE ANYTHING!_

_ArcheryLove3 _

Even though I should believe her. I feel like I don't. I want to but I have a feeling like my heart didn't get healed. No response. It's very strange. Ok, on to voicemail. Clearing my tears I look at the name.

**FINNICK-BOO**

Aw, that was his nickname! I feel tears coming out of my eyes like a giant wave. "Finnick," I whisper.

_Click! _

**FINNICK-BOO: **_Annie I beg you please don't listen to all that stuff. You know it's not true and if you think it's true ask yourself why? Why would I ever do that to you, babe? Really! Please don't ignore me. I love you. _

**-Back at the park-**

**Katniss' POV**

Stupid Enobaria. Stupid _me_! If it wasn't for me none of this would have happened! If I hadn't whispered it so loudly maybe Enobaria and her 'followers' wouldn't have done that. Ugh! A tear rolls down my cheek, a single tear.

Staring at the picture at my phone I think of Peeta. Is he going to believe this? Will he stop loving me? All of these negative thoughts make my heart ache and my hopes destroyed.

I watch the little kids play in the park with their Frisbees, dogs, chatting, laughing, gossiping (they shouldn't be anyway), texting, running, and having a good time. I miss those days when Madge, Delly, and I would run and play tag in this very park.

On that very same grass. But that's all over. Delly moved away, and Madge and I are sophomores now. How's Delly doing? Should I call her? _Ring! Ring! _

Looking at the name: Peeta Mellark. Oh no. I breathe in and out unsteadily.

Clearing my throat I press answer, "Hello?" I say awkwardly.

"Look up." He answers and I do. And he's on the other side of the park. Immediately I stand up and walks towards me. Finally when he reaches me he shows me the picture of Finnick and I.

"What's this?" He asks glumly.

My face falls. "You too? You believe _that_?" I say with true sadness in my voice. He really believes that?

"No—Katniss I—I" He stammers.

"You believe that picture? Do you not _trust _me? You think that's real?" I yell at him.

"Katniss, I'm sorry," right when I'm about to yell at him he hugs me, tight. I try to squirm away but he holds me tight, "I'm not letting go," He says.

"I'm mad that you believe that! Now let me go," I mutter in his shirt.

"No I won't let go and no I don't believe that and I'm sorry if I did. I was just jealous can you forgive me on _that_?" He pleads holding me tighter. Oh great. More forgiveness.

"Peeta—" I sigh but then I realize if I don't our relationship could be on stake. "Ugh, fine I forgive you on this. But not on the other one."

He smirks, "I'll find a way." And that makes me smile.

_**Sorry for not writing! I've been busy and 7**__**th**__** grade is a little harder than I expected so, I hope this satisfies you guys! I'll try to update in 3-4 days or sooner. So tell me what you think of this chapter! Huh? Annie is in some really bad situations, eh? Well tell me what you think and what you want to see. Please vote in my poll on what story I should do next, and yes I will do a Hunger Games: Junior Year and Senior Year. Review away!**_

'_I'll find a way' _**By: Hayden Panettiere **called **I Still Believe**

_**XOXO –MrsHutcherson16**_


	5. Trade My Soul For A Wish

_**Once again, Disclaimer: I own nothing below.**_

_**Rating: T: Underage drinking, swearing, rude humor, etc.**_

_**What is going on with you lovelies? Again, no one voted on my poll, which makes me cry. I got a lot of Glatos! But I don't want to make this a Glato story though. Sorry to ruin your dreams, but there will be Glato. Enjoy this rushed chapter.**_

**-Annie's House-**

**Annie's POV**

Crying, crying, and more crying. That's all I can do right now, is crying. "Finnick, why?" I scream as I bury my swollen face into my knees. I really need my mom. She'll know what to do, but this late at night she'd be at work. "Ah!" I yell in frustration throwing the white, now stained, pillow at the wall.

"Why?" I scream under my choked sobs. Still crying I throw things, knock things down, and scream at random objects. _Is this I? In a time like this I would do this? No, you wouldn't Annie. You're Annie, you know better. _"Take deep breathes," I say calming down.

I know! I definitely know what would make me feel a _whole _lot better. Yoga!

Sniffling and clearing my tears I hop off the couch and into the storage closet. "Oh look! Ballet flats." I exclaim to every little detail that reminds me of my childhood. Oh, those were the days.

Finally I reached my blue yoga mat and my big blue yoga ball. Entering the living room, again, I push the coffee table aside and place my mat right on the middle. "Whew," I say to myself and position myself crossed-legged on the mat.

"Cookies," I say to myself—great! Now I'm craving for some warm cookies. The only reason I say cookies is to calm myself. Cookies remind me of my childhood, when I used to take baking classes and makes cookies. I remember sweet little handsome Peeta—what am I saying? Peeta? Handsome? Well, yes he is but I don't want to think of him that way! Katniss is my best friend and if I start crushing on her boyfriend my hopes and my future will be destroyed.

But something inside tingles about Peeta Mellark. Something about those blue eyes and blonde hair. _Ding Dong! _Hurriedly I get up and walk towards the door.

"Glimmer?" I say.

"May I come in, thanks." Without me saying anything she invites herself in. I don't mind, though. Kind of used to it anyway.

She plops herself on the couch. "Ok I got the forward about Finnick and Katniss but everyone knows it isn't true. You know that right?" She says.

"I know but I don't believe it. And I need to tell you something." I whimper.

"What do you mean you don't believe it?" She asks like it's the most stupid thing ever! Wow, Glimmer. I'm not _that _stupid.

"Well I know it isn't true but my mind isn't feeling any sign of relief or anything. Like it ignores the fact it isn't true."

"Um, okay then? What do you need to tell me?" She folds her hands.

Sitting again on my mat I say, "Well before you came over I kind of thought of cookies, which made me think of my baking classes. And that reminded me of Peeta and the thought of that made me see him in a whole different way." I say innocently.

"Oh that's not good." She says like it's a bad thing. So what if I like Peeta that way? Wait, hold it there Annie. Do you even know you like Peeta like_ that_? I really, really hope not.

"But I don't think I do but I'm not hundred percent sure," I murmur. She nods, "Well if you think you don't, you don't. Simple as that." Glimmer says.

"But what do I do with Finnick?" I whine.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Like the picture."

"Honestly, it isn't true and half of that stuff people send aren't true. And you know that. If Finnick was a true boyfriend, he would of came here and confronted you."

I sniffle, "I guess."

**-At football practice-**

**Gale's POV**

"Guys who were freshman last year, now sophomores listen up!" Coach Abernathy blows that idiotic whistle. Everyone hates that freaking whistle. God, I can't take that horrific _sound _anymore!

"Most of you can stay without trying out again." He says taking out his green clipboard.

I take off my helmet, "Coach there is only 6 of us here." I speak up.

He looks at me, "Some people rather tryout during the day." I nod in agreement. Looking around there is only Cato, Peeta, Finnick, Gloss, Brutus, and I.

"Well, it seems like all of you can stay by what Boggs wrote on this note, um, well do 3 laps." He waves his hand gesturing us to go run. Exchanging some awkward glances we decide to just run. Sweat droplets trickle down my forehead but I just quickly wipe them away. _Damn this weather. _

**-Soccer tryouts-**

**Katniss' POV**

Just juggle the soccer ball, Katniss. Easy to do, you've done this plenty of times. Kick the ball up and bounce it on your right leg, then left, and then again right. Biting my lower lip I try to concentrate on juggling the ball, but all that's on my mind is the picture that Enobaria threatened me with. Obviously she sent it to the whole school.

"Everdeen," Coach Heavensbee calls.

I look up and see him smiling at me, "Yes?"

"Have you been practicing?" He clicks his Panem High Mockingjay pen.

"A little, why?" I say catching the ball in my hands.

"You've got better—not saying you weren't good before, but. Just a lot better." He says awkwardly.

I nod, "Thanks." With that he walks away.

**-Practice & Tryouts are over-**

Hurriedly I grab my green sports bag and run out of practice, I hear Madge and Clove calling after me but I just ignore them and run to Annie's house.

I knock on the door and Glimmer opens it, "Katniss?"

"Um why are you—um never mind. Where's Annie?" I stammer.

She looks to her left and waves her hand to me. I see Annie dragging herself to the door and she gives me a look that I shouldn't be here. "Look Annie, whatever Enobaria sent isn't true believe me! I wanted to come here and tell you the truth"—

"I believe you." She cuts me off.

"So you forgive Finnick and I?" I say hopefully.

"Not Finnick, but you yes." She says.

I look at her questioningly, "Why not Finnick?"

"I need to hear from him, that's all." She says.

I nod, "Ok well, I have to go." I say still nodding.

Glimmer swings her black purse over her shoulder and says, "Yeah me too."

**-7:55 AM Tuesday at Glimmer's house-**

**Glimmer's POV**

"Glimmer get you're ass off the bed and get ready!" My mom shakes me. _God she is so annoying! Why does she hate me so much? _"Ok don't get your panties in a twist!" I spat coldly at her.

"You're such a pain in my"—

"Leave!" I yell pointing at the door. Without a word she leaves and finally I'm alone. _Sometimes I wish she wasn't my mother. _My arms shoot up in the air as I stretch, "That feels so good," I mutter under my breath as I hop out of my white bed.

Cursing under my breath I stumble my way to my closet. I open the wooden doors and walk inside, "What to wear, what to wear." I repeat blinking on each side of clothes, shoes, jewelry, and accessories. "Hm," I tap my chin as I look at blouses.

Without hesitation I pick out a white tank top and a beige crochet tank. I turn around to face the pants; I take out the Bermuda shorts. "Now, boots, flips flops, or sneakers?" I juggle the shoes in my hand and take a very _thoughtful _consideration of the shoes.

"Hurry up Glimmer!" My mom yells from downstairs.

I ignore her and just choose the sneakers.

**-4 minutes later-**

Running like there's a serial killer behind me I grab my backpack and run towards the door ignoring my freak of a mother. "Bye?" My mom calls out.

Still running with thoughts in my mind that principle Snow is going to kill me if I come tardy. Like I care? But it's that awkward moment when I enter class people stare at me like I have a bloody ax in my hand. _Hate my life. _

Finally I reach the school doors and push it open but I'm stopped when principle Snow is standing right in front of me. "Glimmer Greene, why are you late?" Ew, he really needs to brush his teeth.

My nose crinkles in disgust, "I over slept." I think I'm going to gag.

"I'll let you go this time since it's only the second day." With that he leaves and I smile awkwardly before I sprint to my locker. I open my locker and look at my schedule: First, Free. Second, Cooking. Ok so that's good. No awkward stares or embarrassment.

**-Period Over-**

Students fill up the hallways, and once again they greet me like, 'Glim Glam!' or 'Hey girl!' or the worst, 'Oh my God! Glimmer we should tots hang out! Yay!' Stupid fan girls.

"Glimmer!" I hear a voice call my name.

"I'm so annoyed with—" I turn around expecting some freshman, but no. Katniss. "Oh it's you. Then…hey!" I smile awkwardly waving at her.

"You look really pissed, did Clove tell you?" Her eyes widen with fear. What the hell does she mean 'did Clove tell you'?

My eyebrow raises, "Tell me what?" I slam my locker crossing my arms looking all sassy.

"Forget what I said," She immediately says.

"Tell me! We're all friends right? _Best _friends matter of fact." I eye her up and down.

"Ugh, you're such a pain in my ass. Walk." She demands as we walk side by side. "Well that reminds me, my mom said that to me this morning and _she _is the one who is the pain in my fucking ass." I snap.

"What's the deal with you and your mom? C'mon Glimmer, you two just need to talk it out." She says as she fiddles with the end of her braid.

"I try, but the usual response is 'you're the reason why you ruined my life! You know how rough high school was when I was pregnant with you'? The old stupid response." I mumble as I glance at the people who shuffle by us.

"I know what you mean, my mom is the same. Oh! Hey did you know that Madge told me that way five is—" she is cut off when Enobaria and Brutus stand before us.

I look at them and say, "Can I help you?"

"I rather you get out of my way so I don't have to look at that ugly shit you call a face." Katniss spats coldly. Oh, that was good.

"Just stay away from Cato," Enobaria stares at my predatorily.

"And for you, we have some fun things to plan. Meet me behind the gym after school." Brutus smirks at Katniss. Ew! Blah! That must have been an awkward feeling for her.

"Uh, no." Both Katniss and I say.

Enobaria and Brutus share a glance, "We thought you say that, but you must pay for that." Before I know it they throw a cold slushie in my face. God that is some cold ice! That's horrifically disgusting.

Katniss and I gasp and let our jaws drop, "I thought Glee was for pathetic losers like you, but I started to enjoy the torture they do on that show." Enobaria chuckles evilly and walks away.

"Meet me in the gym, or there will be worse things than that slushie." Brutus whispers in Katniss' ear, but I overheard.

"Fucking retard." She hisses.

Someone runs towards us but I can't make his or her figure out because of the damn slushie got into my damn eye!

"Glimmer you okay?" I'm guessing that's Cato as he places his hand on my cheek.

"Katniss—I'm going to kill Brutus." Peeta says.

"I'm okay but meet me afterschool. Brutus threatened me and I need you to come with me—I need a witness." Katniss says.

"Shit. Yeah, I'm okay." I say tasting the sweet flavor ice.

"Come with me." He takes me hand and intertwines his fingers with mine. It's amazing how my fingers fit so perfectly between his.

_**I know, hate on me for stealing the Glee tradition of slushies! But I just love Glee so much! I just had too. Anyways, is there any Gleeks out there? If so, I'm starting to picture Kitty (new character) as Enobaria. Putting that aside, well I see a little blue button down there that says review. I heard it does magical things when you press it! Haha, well thanks for reading! Next chapter 3-4 days or sooner. **_

'_Trade My Soul For A Wish' _**By: Carly Rae Jepson/ Glee Cover **called **Call Me Maybe**

_**XOXO MrsHutcherson16 (vote on my poll!)**_

_**Check the links on my profile to get a glimpse of their bedrooms.**_


	6. He Belongs To Me

_**Rating: T: Underage drinking, rude humor, swearing, etc.**_

_**Disclaimer: C'mon, I'm not Suzanne.**_

_**Here goes this chapter! Love all you guys and I was thinking of rewriting Hunger Games Prom. But no, too much work and too confusing for some readers. Enjoy!**_

**-Lacrosse Practice with Clove-**

**Week 3 Into School**

**Told in third person**

Clove shoved her green mouth guard into her mouth as she stares at Cashmere who is getting a lot of attention from the teammates. She used to be the best player until Cashmere came into the school and acts like a 'career'. _**(A/N **__a career in this school is a person who is rich, stuck-up, snobby, mean, and a cheerleader stereotype. Well, at least for a girl career.__**) **_Clove used to be one of those Careers, until her reputation lowered when she started to be a little friendlier.

Pausing her thoughts, Clove clips on her goggles, grabs her green stick, and runs towards the girls. Once she arrives Cashmere gives her a disgusted look, "Clove, I thought you couldn't make it today?" She forces a fake smile.

As always, everyone follows the Career, so they fake a smile or give a disgusted look. She clutches tighter onto her stick ready for attack, "What made you think that?" She mumbles through her rubber mouth guard.

"Well I thought you were going to rehab? Am I wrong?" She gives a confused look, but Clove knows she's only doing it to irritate her.

She lets out a deep breath before replying, "Well, you're wrong. Besides I saw you and Chaff smoking yesterday." All of the girls gasp as the beet red faced Cashmere, "Well, aren't you a little stalker."

And like nothing all the girls start laughing. "At least I won't die when I'm 25." Clove states satisfied with her comment.

**-Lunch-**

**Katniss' POV**

"No!" Clove protests slamming her coffee on the table.

"You guys need to make up." I say as I clean off some drops of coffee that she spilled on me.

"No! She is the one to apologize, not me!" She whines.

"The _both _of you will apologize, now—look here she comes now!" I look behind my shoulder looking out the window.

"I'm leaving, adios!" Clove attempts to get up, but I drag her down. "Uh, no you're not." She groans. _Ring! _The bell of the door rings when Glimmer, Madge, and Annie walk in.

Once Glimmer and Clove lay eyes on each other they immediately turn angry and look away. What a bunch of loser friends I have, wow.

"Look you guys need to make up! First, Clove wanted to get you jealous, and second Glimmer just wanted to get under your skin." I comment quickly.

Glimmer gives clove a look; "It's been three weeks in school already." Clove states.

Glimmer groans, "Fine! I'm sorry now let's get a move on!" She says giving Clove a pat on the back. See what I mean by losers.

Everyone sits down at the table, "Ok what I wanted to tell you is that Glimmer and I have ten ways." I lean in close, copying _Mean Girls _when they lean in to gossip.

Annie gives me a funny confused look, "Ways?"

"By that we mean we wrote ten ways how Peeta and Cato _should _win us back. So far they did everything but one way." Glimmer bites her nail.

"Ok, so what ways did they do?"

I straighten my back and clear my throat, "Well he did all of them except for one."

They all nod, "So, which one are they missing?" Madge asks pushing a lock of her wavy blonde hair behind her ear. "Way number 1. Surprising me." I sigh. "I'm so confused! How do they know what to do for like, each way?" Annie says in a frustrated tone.

"Madge has been telling them. But they think they are surprising us with these 'surprises', but really we know Madge has been telling them." I say. I look around as everyone gets the idea, but Annie looks sad. Again?

"Annie, you okay?" Clove just read my mind.

Annie looks at me, "I'm sorry, Katniss." She says.

"What?"

"Ok, since like the first day of school I have been sort of crushing on Peeta." As those words come out of her mouth it's like my archery teacher has shot her arrow in my heart.

"But, you forgave Finnick last week, so shouldn't you crush on him instead of Peeta?" I ask nervously and jealously.

"I am it's just like a tiny crush." She blushes. Yeah, keep up that stupid innocent look. No one is buying it!

"A crush is still a crush. You're _going _to have to forget about him like that. It's you're friend's boyfriend and that's wrong. Just to make matters worse, you're already dating someone!" Clove hisses.

"Well I can't just forget about a guy like that!" She snaps her fingers.

"Wait—guys how do you forget about a guy?" I ask hopefully.

Madge raises a finger, "On it." She's on her phone; I'm assuming she's looking it up. "I doubt your going to find it." Annie states. What? Does she _still _want to crush on _my _boyfriend? Not hers, _mine_. So is this how Peeta felt when guys liked me? "The internet never lies," Madge shoots her a look.

After a few seconds Madge immediately rises from her seat, "Got it! Ok, 6 ways to get over a guy you can't have." We all exchange glances as if this is a bad idea. Of course it isn't! We're trying to get Annie to stop liking my boyfriend.

Annie nods, "Just to clarify things Katniss, I promise this won't happen again. I would never steal or flirt with your boyfriend." Well isn't that the sweet sound of relief?

I nod and continue listening to Madge as she sits herself down, "Step one is: erase him out of your heart."

"Ok, how?" Glimmer asks.

"By stop thinking about him. Stop daydreaming about him."

"Easy enough." Annie chirps. "Step two: keep busy. Like have a girl's night out so you can think more about other things. Do more sports and activities." Everyone nods in agreement, "step three: tell a friend—we got that down. Ok so step number four…that's a stupid step! Let's skip that one. Number five: don't act weird around him. Act normal and calm like he is one of your friends. Number six: get over him. Do this because he may have another girlfriend—Katniss—and you two aren't right for each other. There is someone else better for you—Finnick."

Annie nods, "Yeah I really love Finnick." She plays with the gold sequins on her shirt.

"Just follow those steps and everything will be back to normal."

**-Bell rings. Cheerleading practice-**

After changing into my Panem High Mockingjay green uniform, I grab my green ribbon and braid my hair down. I'm really tired of doing a ponytail, and anyways I miss my braid routine. Hurriedly I grab my white water bottle and run into the field, "Katniss, darling, I have something to tell you." Effie calls as the rest of the girls are huddled. Probably gossiping, ugh.

I nod and run to her, "Yes Coach Trinket?"

"I've noticed that you are _fantastic _at gymnastics and dancing, I think you can be captain of the Mockingjay Cheerleader squad." She chirps in excitement.

Shocked, but really honored. Should I really take it? Yes, it will be good on my college application and it's just makes me feel good at something for once. "Um, okay?" I say a little unsure. What am I doing? Now I'm going to get _a lot _of attention from not only girls, but also guys. Ugh!

Awkwardly, I walk towards the circle and Enobaria shoots me a look, "I overheard what Coach said to you. I deserve to be captain, but no! Little miss reality TV star has to get everything she wants." She mocks my voice.

"Stop being a selfish little brat. Obviously you're not right for the job because you're not even good!" I mock her high-pitched voice. I hear some girls giggle and snicker as Enobaria turns beet red. "Ladies! Get in position." Effie claps her hands. We all go into position as Enobaria whispers in my ear, "Bitch."

"Slut." I spat coldly at her.

"Three, two, one, and go!" We get started on our routine as the song blares from the little radio on the bleachers.

**-Cheer practice over-**

**Glimmer's POV**

Wiping the sweat drops off my forehead I head over to the bleachers to grab my water. Damn, I'm thirsty and that was a serious workout we just did. I feel a hand grabbing the back of my shirt, pulling me away.

I whip my head around angrily as I see Enobaria standing before me, "What the hell, Enobaria?" I scream.

"First you try to steal _my _man, and now Katniss stealing my position as captain?" She hisses through those vampire teeth. That must be a serious turn off for guys.

"Okay, girl. Let me straighten this out for you. Cato is not your man, and is most certainly mine! And admit it, you suck at cheerleading."

"You need to give it up. You don't deserve Cato."

"I've had about enough with you! Really everyone in this knows it isn't hard to see that Cato is mine." I snap.

Her eyes roll, "Oh, I'm sorry! You seem confused because that was the past and now is my time to shine."

Jealousy and anger just build up inside of me that I might possibly burst—no one is going to want that. Hey! I have a lot to live for, you know? "Ok, you know what sit down. Let's talk face to face," I gesture for her to sit down. Confused she sits, "see I know you're jealous of me"—she scoffs.

Continuing, "Because your blind that you can't see his love is just in me. Tots not you."

Her eyes widen in disgust, "I didn't want to tell your 'crush' what he told me." My face tilts, "huh?" She rolls her brown eyes, "I don't want to break your little heart, now don't I?"

I glance at her, "Like it will break."

"He said he couldn't last the day without me and now isn't that a shame?" She pretends to act all sympathetic.

"You misunderstood, I don't see how he could say that to you…ever."

She gets up, "Stop fangirling over him and realize it's me who is going to be top bitch now." With that she grabs her bag and jogs to the entrance of the gym.

_**I just had to add a Glimmer and Enobaria fight. Right now I expect some people accusing me stealing the lyrics of the song. Ok go ahead, it's a hate crime. Anyways, I realized I didn't even displayed my poll, so now it is finally displayed. Get your mouses ready, and click away! Promise that there will be Clarvel and Fannie in the next chappie. Any ideas?**_

'_He belongs to me' _**By: Brandy & Monica/ Glee Cover **called **the boy is mine.**

_**Bye! Vote on my poll and review!**_

_**XOXO –MrsHutcherson16 **_


	7. Got A Clue What You Are

_**A/N: **__I'm a little disappointed, you guys. I only got like four reviews. And I thank those four people:_

_**H: **__Well as you see, this is an update._

_**Chocolate-chip-cookie-monster: **__And this is the update!_

_**I-SHIP-PEETNISS-lots: **__Awesome? Well, thank you very much._

_**Glato.4ever: **__Great is a great adjective to use for this chapter too!_

_**A/N: **__Well, those are the shout outs! And I thank like the 8 people who voted on my poll. I would like others to vote and get off their lazy butts and click on my profile page and just vote! Hope you enjoy chapter 7! Peetniss is coming soon…_

**-In The Gym-**

**Johanna's POV**

"Just do it." Enobaria glares at me.

"I'm not going to." I snap angrily at her.

"Me either." Gale crosses his arms, as he stands right in front of me.

"Well, if you don't do it right here, right now. I might just show this to Madge." She takes out a pink flash drive. I gasp sarcastically, "Oh my God! And how are you going to scare people with that piece of crap?" Gale chuckles at my comment.

"This is the footage from last weekend." Enobaria gives me a sassy look. _Bitch_. Now my jaw drops, for real.

"Don't you dare show that to Madge!" Gale points furiously at her. "I just might if you don't just do what the hell I say!" She yells.

"Why do you want me to kiss Gale anyway?" I ask stubbornly.

"You'll find out after the kiss." She smirks evilly. What a bitch.

Gale looks at me, "I swear if you slip your tongue in I will snap your neck and kick you in the balls." I comment angrily. He just rolls his eyes and places a quick peck on my lips. Ugh, his lips are too full for my dainty ones.

We both turn with disgusted faces at Enobaria as she smiles; "Now I have something to hold against you two." Wow. Seriously?

"What's the real reason?" Gale asks backing away from me. Thanks, I needed my personal space.

She sighs crossing her arms, "There has been rumors of you two dating. And guess who was the first one to hear?" She looks at the angry Gale.

"No you didn't." Gale snaps.

Enobaria smirks, "Oh, but I did."

**-Clove At Her Locker-**

**Third Person**

Clove takes her English book out of her blue metal locker. When she closes the door she finds Cashmere casually leaning against the locker. "What now?" Clove groans.

"I thought you and what's his face were dating?" She smacks her gum loudly, which irritates Clove. "Will you stop?" Clove nearly screams from the obnoxious gum smacking.

"Will you answer? Then I will stop." Cashmere continues with her gum smacking waiting for an answer.

"Yeah we are! Now stop before I take that gum out myself!" She shouts, getting dirty glares from passing students. "You would like that wouldn't you cheater?" She stops chewing.

"Shut up." Clove mumbles clearly disgusted by her comment.

"When did you and Marvel break up, eh?" Cashmere nods her head towards the door. Clove looks over her shoulder to see what she was staring at. Oh, now she sees what's the fuss about.

Marvel is walking with this girl, nicknamed by Katniss, Foxface. The two smile and laugh with each other as Foxface's lust hair glistens with the light shining from the windows. Clove's face drops, her expression is plain, and her heart stopped beating.

"They're friends." Clove adds quickly.

Cashmere rolls her eyes, "As if! The way he looks at her is the way he _used _to look at you." Right there. Clove's heart shattered. _The _Clove. The one who didn't care about anything or anyone's opinion? Even she had a breaking point.

**-School Ends. Madge is Walking Home-**

**Third Person**

Madge clasps the spiral end of her pink notebook as she walks down the sidewalk to her house. It's a long walk, but she enjoys the peace and silence.

If only it was peace…

What's all in her mind right now is when she was leaving cheer practice and went past the gym; she saw something she thought would never happen. Ever. Gale kissed Johanna. Well, it was more like a peck. But to her a kiss is still a kiss. He said he loved her. He treated her like a princess. He made her feel special, but after that moment. Every single one of those moments completely vanished from Madge's mind. Now those don't matter anymore.

"Ow!" She whimpers as red lines cross on her fingers from the metal spiral. A gust of wind blows and Madge wraps her arms under her armpits as she cuddles to her thin purple sweater. "Madge!" Someone familiar yells out.

_Why is here? _She thinks, but ignores him. "Madge!" Again he yells. _Oh goodness. He's a fast runner. _Gale runs and reaches Madge, "hey." He says smoothly.

She replies, "I really don't want to talk to you."

"Why not?" He asks.

"I saw you and Johanna. And there's no excuse for that." She attempts to turn around, but Gale jumps right in front of her.

"I know there isn't but I have a perfectly good reason!" He begs.

"I think we should just take a break." The words coming out of her mouth surprises Gale. "What no! Please don't do this to me Madge." He whines as tears roll down his face.

"Gale," She begins but Gale immediately wraps his arms around her. She doesn't know why, but her arms fling around him. "Please don't do this to me." He says resting his chin on her head since she's shorter than him.

"But I saw you too," She says trying to hold back tears. He hugs her tighter, "Enobaria threatened me and I just had to do it." He completely forgot that he has to tell her what happened last weekend. He can't keep it from her.

"Will you _please _forgive me?" He hugs her so tight she might suffocate.

"Ok," She says warmly enjoying the warmth Gale's giving her.

"I've got a question for you." He lets go and looks directly into Madge's eyes.

"Anything." She replies.

"Will you go to the fall formal with me?" Her face lightens up.

"I would love to." She giggles as he twirls her around in the air happily. But did she really want to forgive him?

**-Midnight at Katniss' House-**

**Katniss' POV**

_Clink! _That noise has been going on for about 2 minutes! It's midnight and there's a something clinking against my balcony door? I groan and stumble my way to my balcony.

I open the wide doors and walk out seeing Peeta. So he was throwing rocks at my door to get my attention? He's standing with a sign saying: _will you go to the Fall Formal with me? _To top that he's surround with rose petals shaping the form of a heart. My lips curl into a smile and he returns the favor. Peeta turns the poster over and it says: _I love you Katniss Everdeen. _

My smile widens as I hop on the tree and climb down. When I reach the ground he looks at me with an innocent looking look. "Peeta," I mutter under my breath. Without hesitation I run to him as he drops the poster with his arms out ready to catch me. He picks me up twirling me around.

He lets me down, "You did this all for me?" I ask intertwining my fingers with his.

He takes my face with his hand gently leading my eyes to his. "I'd do anything for you, Katniss." He smiles.

My stomach flutters. I take a deep breathe, "Yes, Peeta. I would love to go the Fall Formal with you." His face lightens up with joy making me laugh.

Again he picks me up bridal style spinning in circles causing me to giggle uncontrollably. "Does this mean you forgive me?" he asks hopefully.

My hands are locked behind his neck, "Of course." I smile but I'm stopped by a heated kiss. He kisses me, which makes me realized how much I missed him.

He pulls away, "I love you."

"I love you too." He kisses me again. My life is perfect once again.

_**A/N: **__I know. It's kind of cliché, but last night I dreamt this chapter and I woke up like, 'I GOT TO WRITE THIS DOWN!' Anyways! Check out the links on my profile which gives you a glimpse of their bedrooms. Maybe when I post the chapter where they go dress shopping or whatnot I will post the links of their dresses. Please check out my poll! Love you all. Reviews are what I live on, please don't let me die! Thanks you guys. Sorry for not adding Glato! Promises you will love the next chapter. And I realized I don't have many Gadge (Madge x Gale) or Fannie (Finnick x Annie) fans! I have more Glato than Peetnis! Who's your favorite pairing? For sure mine is Peetniss! Eek!_

'_Got A Clue What You Are' _**By Britney Spears/Glee Cover **called **Womanizer. **

_**XOXO –MrsHutcherson16**_


	8. If Only You Saw What I Can See

**Wow, 20 reviews! Those are some hard-core reviewers I have! I hope you enjoy this story, and for all you Glato lovers…there are Glato fluff towards the end. Who saw Glee? Kitty is so evil and Jake is such a womanizer. Ok, enough with Glee. I have the links for their Fall Formal dresses. Aren't they just peachy? I'm sorry, there isn't much Clarvel…but there is Clarvel drama. Sad, dramatic, happy, and lovey-dovey chapter! Don't forget to vote on my poll! Ok I decided to give some people a shout out. Oh by the way, if you want a shout out, just give me a unique and funny or sweet review!**

_**Adela: **_Aw thanks! Love the way you spelled 'perfection'.

_**UnicornChloe: **_Here's a tissue.

_**LoveYourStory: **_Surprise! It's today!

_**Skylar Oaks 16: **_Obsessed? I feel so loved.

**-At Katniss' House-**

**Katniss' POV**

My head rests comfortably on Peeta's shoulder. I woke up a little early, but he hasn't woken up yet. We both sit at the foot of the tree since last night. I still can't get over the fact of what he did to me last night, it was all so special and plus it was midnight! He must have been tired by setting it all up and tired of throwing rocks at my door. I yawn as my arms fling around his neck.

His eyes flutter open, "What time is it?" He stretches his arm and wraps it around me. Never seen that move before, haven't I?

"Maybe 8:30." I yawn again.

"We're late!" He says all of a sudden.

My eyes roll, "We don't have school today."

"Oh yeah." Says Peeta as he once again wraps his arm around my shoulder. I laugh as I cuddle a little closer to him. Wow, September is pretty cool here Panem, California. "You tired?" He asks. I nod, "A little." He repositions himself and picks me up and lands me on his lap. "There, now sleep my baby angel." Great, now I'm blushing.

**-With Enobaria and Cashmere-**

**Third Person**

_Ring! _Both the girls enter the dress shop at The Shops (which is just a bunch of shops, not the mall, near the Hob) as the bell from the door rings. "Oh my God look at this dress!" Enobaria runs her sneaky hand through the satin red dress.

"May I help you?" Someone Katniss might know says.

Cashmere adjusts the strap of her red leather purse, "We're here to look at Fall Formal dresses." She smiles a fake warm smile.

Enobaria picks up the act as well, "You must be familiar with the annual Fall Formal at Panem High School." She smiles.

The dark skinned man forces a warm smile, "Indeed I am. Here towards the back you can find dresses students usually pick out when they go to that Formal." He gestures them to go and walk over there. Both the girls silently walk over to the back, but Cashmere trips on her heel, "Ow!" She whimpers.

Immediately Enobaria rushes to her aid, "You okay?" She nods and glances to her right and sees a dress with a small note saying: _Reserved for Annie Cresta._ She grimaces at the note and goes searching for the same dress.

"You seem pretty eager for that dress, huh?" Enobaria swings her Louis Vuitton bag over her shoulder.

"Why yes. Maybe tonight I can impress Mr. Odair?" She snatches the hanger from the rack claiming the creamy white dress. Enobaria confused as ever turns around and sees what the other girl saw, "I see. But didn't you want what's his face?"

"Oh you mean Marvel? I got him convinced to go out with that orange bobble head." They both share a giggle.

"Oh my God!" Enobaria jumps through the racks of dresses as she glues her eyes on a red lace dress.

"Enobaria! That's _not _fall fashion!" Whines Cashmere as she clutches harder on the hanger.

"Who cares? _I'm _the fashion icon at school," Cashmere obviously nods, but truly hates her for saying that, "what I wear, is what the people _want _to wear."

Cashmere lets out a sigh, "So are we getting these dresses or not?" Already, eager to get away from her;

"Not without looking for some shoes! You know the drill." With that the girls scurry to the shoe section and try on some flats.

**-Later On That Day-**

**Third Person**

Annie and Katniss awkwardly walk to the shops. It wasn't always like this, though. "So," Katniss attempts to create conversation.

"Look, I'm starting to like Peeta less. But I need help though," By this question Katniss is confused. Annie realizes the confusion and starts to explain, "Not only am I liking Peeta less, but I'm starting to love Finnick less as well." Katniss' jaw drops astonished, "What?" She nearly screams.

"He's been ignoring me a little bit and I see him knocking on the door of Cecelia's house." A quiet tear rolls down Annie's smooth delicate cheek. _Finnick didn't tell her about him and Cecelia's child? _The thought replays itself over and over in Katniss' mind.

"Maybe he's just helping her out with homework?" She says hopefully.

Annie scoffs, "Yeah, like Finnick Odair would help a _girl _with _homework_." The two girls share a laugh at the comment. "Then maybe you should break up with him." Surprised of what Katniss just said, Annie soaks the words into her mind. "Then, possibly, he could see what he did wrong and work his way to my forgiveness?" She says unsure.

The braided brunette nods, "Like I did with Peeta."

"And that worked out just fine." The curly haired girl smiles; however when they enter the store they find a bunch of girls already crowding inside. "Oh crap! What do we do now?" The angry Katniss growls as girls squeal over what to wear.

"Let me pick up my dress. Maybe we can go to the mall." Annie grabs hold of her wrist and drags her to the counter over where Cinna is standing.

"I would like to pick up my dress…by the way my name is Annie Cresta." She giggles as she addresses herself to the man.

He nods, "In perfect condition." Cinna bends over the counter and grabs hold of a creamy white strapless dress, "Yay! Thank you so much!" Annie squeals over the fact that she is holding her Fall Formal dress. "Calm down, girl. You weren't that excited over your prom dress!" Katniss laughs at her.

"Well, this year my goal is to be the 'fashion icon' of the school!" Annie looks at the ceiling as if there is a sign saying the exact words in lights. Katniss rolls her eyes, "Um, Cinna?" She asks her occupied stylist.

"Yes?" His eyes flicker to her showing the gold eyeliner that runs across his eyelid.

"Will you be my stylist?" She says innocently.

"Well, I'm busy—but I will cancel some just for you." He smiles warmly.

**-At The Mall. In A Store-**

"Yeah sure! See you in like," Glimmer checks her glittery watch, "2 minutes. Ok, bye." She hangs up and returns looking at the floral dresses. "God! Stupid freshmen stealing all the dresses." She curses under her breath.

"Ok! How do I look?" She turns around and sees Madge twirling in a casual white lace dress with a brown ribbon neatly tied in the front. "Trust me, Gale is going to _drool _over you!" Glimmer gives her a thumb up.

"Aw, really?" The blonde straightens the dress and takes a good look in the mirror.

"Really." Glimmer turns around and tries to look for that perfect dress, "You this isn't prom, right? You don't have to look fancy. And Cato hasn't asked you yet." Says Madge seriously.

"Just because I don't have a date, doesn't mean that's going to stop me from going to Fall Formals." She grumbles as she angrily pushes the white hangers from left to right. After some difficult searching Glimmer reaches the last hanger and sees a white dress that is sequined from top to waist and fastened with a white belt. To make it all better for the excited blonde, it was a one shoulder sparkly dress.

**-At Clove's House-**

Clove sat on her brown leather couch flipping through channels. "There's nothing good to watch is there?" She mumbles as she increases her speed on her button pressing. Clove didn't want to go to the Fall Formal. Maybe if she didn't see Marvel and Foxface together, she would have gone with him. But no, she did see the two, and she wished she didn't.

_Ding! Dong! _Her doorbell rings, "Clove! Go get the door!" She hears her annoying 13-year-old sister yelling from upstairs. Clove curses under her breath as she drags herself to the door and swing it open. To her surprise Marvel is at the door wearing a brown sweater vest with jeans holding a rose. She groans, "I'm not going with you."

His face turns into a sad expression, "Why?"

"Because I want to break up with you."

Marvel's face turns ghost white, "What?"

"Marvel, just hear me out. I gave you a second chance and you blew it."

He could feel tears swelling up inside his eyes, "W-what? Your breaking up with me?"

"I'm sorry. You and red head will be a cute couple." Clove tries to hold back some tears and closes the door in his face.

**-At the Fall Formal-**

Glimmer was just standing by herself in the corner staring at all the people who were having a good time. She fiddled with her fingers as she hears the occasional, "Glimmer you okay?" and she would just shrug it off. _Why did I even come here? Madge was right, why did I even come when I had no date. _The blonde thinks to herself.

Meanwhile at Clove's house, she sits on her bed listening to her sister sing songs horribly from her room. "Shut up Addie!" She screams as she ducks her head under her pillow to shun herself from the world. To her, the world just sucks. _Life is just so freaking complicated! _With that thought on her mind she just loses all control and sobs.

Back at the dance Johanna sat next to Glimmer, "C'mon. I don't have a date and I'm perfectly fine." Johanna tries to cheer her up, but she won't budge. "But it's different! I actually was waiting for someone to ask me, unlike you who just wants to have fun without a man," Glimmer whines.

"Well, I have nothing to say." Johanna mutters.

"I really don't want to talk to anyone." She turns the other way.

Johanna stands up giving Glimmer a pat, "I'll leave you alone." As she leaves, Glimmer gives a quick salute as a dismissal wave.

**-At the end of the Formal-**

**Glimmer's POV**

I've been sitting here forever! I wish Johanna or Katniss had stayed instead I shooed them away. Now they're gone as Katniss finally forgave Lover boy and must be making out with him. Gross, if only it was Cato and I instead. God! I'm such an idiot for breaking up with him!

_Tap! Tap! _My head whips around when I hear the microphone being tapped. I see the blonde boy in a tuxedo and I instantly stand up, "Sorry I'm late."

"You know you didn't have to dress in a fancy tux, right?" I say coolly crossing my arms.

"I only did it for you." My face must be so freaking red right now. Aw, he's so sweet, but this boy has a way of making me feel like a real princess.

"Cato," I say bowing my head to hide my embarrassed face.

"Will you like to dance with me?"

I am shocked, "But the dance is over."

He smiles, "Not for us." He gives me his hand and I gladly take it.

"You look beautiful." He smiles widely making me blush _more._

"Nah." I say.

"If you looked at yourself through my eyes, you'd see perfection." After he says that I make an 'aw' sound.

After dancing he looks at me, "Do you forgive me now?" He asks.

"No." Quickly he plants a kiss on my lips. "How about now?" He smirks, "Yes." I smile.

**So, how about that Glato lover? Keep voting on my poll to vote for what story should I do next? Please checks out my other story 'She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not'. It's really good, and in my opinion: better than this story. The links of their dresses on my profile! CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY AND VOTE ON MY POLL! Hmm, what else? Oh! Reviews are what I live on don't let me die! Sorry, this chapter sucks. I was really rushed and hope you forgive me!**

'_If Only You Saw What I Can See' _** By: One Direction **called **What makes you beautiful. (I'm a huge Directioner.)**

**XOXO –MrsHutcherson16**


	9. Tearing Love Apart

**I just wanted to tell the annoying people out there saying, 'Katniss has grey eyes, not green'. No shit Sherlock they're grey! I'm not stupid; I have everything planned out. So shut those mouths and read. If you don't like it, why the hell would you click on this story? Shout outs:**

_**HungerGames007: **_Nice theory.

_**C.B Weasley: **_I'm in love with your turtle now.

_**MeToYou: **_Ha! Never saw that phrase before.

**Now, let's enjoy this chapter. Who read the book **_The Summer I Turned Pretty_**? Such a good book! Enjoy chapter eight.**

**-Early Sunny Saturday Morning-**

**Annie's POV**

Ew! I'm already sweating under the sheets; maybe I shouldn't have slept with my fuzzy winter pajamas? Oh well, it was a necessity yesterday. I needed something warm and comforting because yesterday was horrible! Cashmere _stole _my dress and she was swooning over Finnick. I almost cried. Worst night of my life. But, gladly I'm getting over Peeta. And the worst part is: I spent most of the night with Gloss. And some feelings started to grow inside of me. Finnick and Cashmere seemed to be having a party of their own. Which kills me inside. I guess I have to face reality and know what the right decision is.

Break up with Finnick. And go out with Gloss.

**-Clove's House-**

**Third Person**

Clove's brown eyes flutter open. She rubs her eyes getting rid of any morning grogginess. Yawning she gets up stretching herself completely forgetting her conversation with Marvel last night. Footsteps ramble from downstairs to upstairs. Clove assumes it is her sister, Olive.

Her predictions were confirmed when Olive bursts open the door, "Damn you, Olive! What if I was changing? A little privacy?" Clove screams at the 13 year old.

Her sister frowns, "Like I care! Anyways, the state fair is coming and everyone is going to be there." Olive squeals with excitement as she holds the grey tickets in her hands. "By everyone do you mean your daycare friends or _my _classmates?" Clove questions.

Olive rolls her eyes annoyingly, "It doesn't matter. _Everyone _is going from here, Panem, all the way to L.A!" Clove pretends to be happy, but rolls her eyes as her sister leaves the room. Clove does her customary routine by combing her jet black hair into it's natural waves. Applying some blush to clear up the tiny pimples that are starting to come up on her cheeks. And finally, changing into a nice outfit for the fair.

The annual fair here is huge. Not only meaning the popularity, but by size. There are rides, concert stage, restaurants, horse rings, buildings made just for shop stands, small food stands, petting zoos, and those game stations like darts and you win stuffed animals. Clove used to go there with Glimmer all the time. At school, they gave her free tickets on Panem Day, which is a day where Panem city residents get to go free.

The small teen hops to her closet. The usual look for her would be some jeans and a t-shirt, but she wants to look _real _nice so she can make an impression Marvel. She runs her fingers across the endless row of shirts until she finds one she likes. Finally she spots her favorite blue-purple plaid shirt. Clove quickly snatches the shirt and rushes to put it on her.

**-With Madge and Katniss-**

**Katniss' POV**

"Really?" I say astonished sipping a bit of my lemonade.

Madge nods, "I was trying to talk her out of it, but she was already too confident with her decision." My jaw drops as I hear this story. How could Annie go out with Gloss? He freaking _punched _her in the face last summer! And she has the audacity to actually go _out _with him? After all Finnick and Annie went through she wants to end it? What Finnick did to make her happy and jolly she wants to be away from him and be closer to someone who hurt her…physically?

She sees my shocked expression and once again nods, "I know right! I was _so _shocked when I heard even _I _wanted to break up with her." I laugh a little by that joke. I don't want to think about the Finnick and Annie dilemma so I try to change the topic to something I'm actually looking forward to, "So we're going to the fair at 3:00 right?" I say through my green straw.

She finishes swallowing her lemonade, "Yep. Cato and Marvel says they can meet us by Mega Drop." I nod, but why would they meet us by Mega Drop? Marvel told me he _hates _roller coasters. Well, not them in general just heights. I know Marvel scared of heights? "What are we going to wear?" Madge gasps.

"Ugh," I roll my eyes at her, "seriously? It's not like we're going to a fashion runway! It's just the fair where people stuff themselves with food and go on rides, Madge." I tell her.

She scoffs, "I always try to look my best." She smiles as she continues to slurp on her lemonade.

I laugh, "What are you going to wear? High heels and skinny jeans?" Madge lets out a giggle, "Fine! I'll go casual, as usual." She pouts.

**-At Glimmer's House-**

**Glimmer's POV**

"My mom is being a bitch as usual." I say to Clove at the other end of the phone.

"What is up with the two of you? You never told me the story."

"I'll tell you at the fair." I say before hanging up. I really don't want to talk about my parents' history and past with me. The fact that my mom had me at sixteen and she has been blaming me that her life is ruined, and my dad leaving her to go to medical school. Ever since he left, she told me, she has been depressed and unemployed because no one would want a pregnant 16 year old girl being a waitress or an accountant. I've spent my first 13 years of my life with my mom who is partially happy but depressed and angry all the time. We'd have our fights, but I had to remember that it was only my mom and I. By ourselves. On my 13th birthday someone knocked on my door and there he was. My father, standing on the doorstep; with a stuffed teddy bear, a balloon, and a rose. In which, I presumed was for my mother. At the time I didn't knew whom he was, but he resembled like the teenager I saw on a photo frame my mother put on her nightstand. To my surprise she took him back and she was overjoyed. My dad and I bonded well and he apologized for not spending my childhood with me or watching me grow up. Because then I was starting to be a teenager.

Even those thoughts make me eyes tear up. _You wimp, get a hold of yourself! Stop crying like a little bitch and go change! It's 2:30 and you are supposed to be there at 3:00! _Quickly I run to my _enormous _closet that I am proud of and look through the clothes. Wait? It's just the fair. God, why am I blessed with the talent of being a fashionista? Oh well. That's whom I am and I'm going to stick that way.

I decide to leave my cropped jeans on and switch my green shirt for a neon-checkered shirt. Replacing my slippers for yellow converses I violently brush my hair until it's smooth. _Why can't I have Clove's silky hair? _To top it off I place a pink headband, and race out the door.

I hop into my silver BMW and turn on the engine and drive to the Clove's house to pick her up. I wish we could be as close friends as we were before. But I think we ruined that.

**-At the Fair 4:00-**

**Katniss' POV**

I'm playing darts with Glimmer as we wait for the guys to come out of the bumper cars. They're acting like seven year olds, but I can't blame them. We've all been coming here _since _we were seven. Memories just flood back. "Hey, Katniss." Glimmer says as she throws her red dart at the pink balloon, but misses.

She makes a face, "Yes?" I say trying to line up my aim.

"Why isn't Annie with us?" Oh God. She doesn't know the story yet, which is bad. The whole Annie and Finnick situation has been getting on my nerves and I glance over at Finnick who is happily chasing Gale with their tiny taxi-looking cars.

"Uh!" I repeat trying to get Madge's attention that is texting. "Madge!" I yell and she nearly drops her phone from fright. "What?" She screams. I nod my head towards Glimmer, "The _story_." I say to my gritted teeth. Still, she doesn't get what I'm saying as she tilts her head in confusion. What a dumb blonde.

"_The story about…_" already irritated by her I say it harshly. "Oh! Ok, well." Madge starts as she turns her head away trying to get herself out of it.

"What?" Glimmer questions curiously.

I groan. "Annie broke up with Finnick and she is going out with Gloss because some 'feelings' grew inside of her at the Fall Formal. And the fact that Finnick is now a celebrity and has all these fan girls she can't handle that." Madge says this as if this is the most stupid thing in the world. And I agree with that. It _is _the most stupid thing in the world. She is considered a celebrity too, but guys know better than to mess with Finnick. But girls on the other hand, are too blind to even see Annie as Finnick's girlfriend. They actually think they have a chance with him. Pfft, as if.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? That's fucked up! Words can't even explain how angry and stupid that is!" Glimmer says angrily whipping the dart at the pink balloon, and she makes it. "Exactly what I thought!" Madge agrees.

"She's going through a phase. We all know Finnick is the one for her. Just one of those teen problems." I say as if it's nothing. I just don't want to get into Annie's business. Of course I want to help her, but I want her to see her own problem on her own. No matter how badly I want to slap her silly saying it's just a phase.

"Probably." Glimmer states.

Madge shoves her phone back into her jean pockets, "But I _so badly _want them to get back together! Finnick never did anything bad to her!" But Finnick did get Cecelia pregnant. I remember he told me two weeks ago. So I guess Annie and Finnick haven't been honest with each other.

The guys come out laughing and punching each other in the shoulders. I run over to Finnick and drag him to the corner of the bumper cars ring. "Whoa! What you want?" He says.

I whisper, "Are you okay?" hoping he says yes so we have an awesome day. Then again, I hope he says no. Because if he says no, I know he still truly loves her. And that's all I want to hear.

"Yeah?" He says suspiciously.

"About Annie?" I say getting really confused that he seems perfectly fine. Like the breakup never affected him. If Peeta acted like this…I'd hate him more. "What about her?" He questions.

"The breakup, idiot!" I nearly yell. His face turns pale, "What breakup." Now my face turns pale. He doesn't know? She didn't break up with him _yet_? Oh no. I just gave it away. "Uh," is all I can say because I have nothing else in mind on what to say. Speechless.

**-A Couple Minutes Later-**

**Annie's POV**

"And that's how I learned the anatomy of a girl." I start to crack up. He's so darn funny! God, I love him already.

"Seriously? Oh my God! My sides are hurting me now." I tell him as I take me free hand and rub it against my sweater.

"Maybe I shouldn't let you laugh too much. You might explode." Gloss says, as he swings are linked hands back and forth. "Ok." I say. I go on how I decided to choose Gloss and break up with Finnick. Oh, sweet handsome charming Finnick—wait. "Hold on," I pause my story. "M'kay." He says as he turns his head the other direction.

I'm having a mini heart attack because I see no sent calls or text messages to Finnick. Please tell me I didn't forget to break up with him! I can feel tears of fear filling up on the border of my petite lashes. No! I'm cheating on Finnick. This can't be happening. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!

**-At The End of the Day-**

**Katniss' POV**

I give Peeta one last hug before I depart. He hugs me tight, "Don't text and drive." He muffles through my hair.

"I'm not the one driving!" I say into his shirt.

"I don't want you to leave me." He whimpers. His fingers play through my hair leaving me even more relaxed.

"Me either, Peeta." I say nudging my head inwards to his stomach.

He lets go and asks, "Can I kiss you?" He looks so innocent when he says this. His blue eyes are locked on mine.

I smile, "You may." He smiles before leaning in kissing me. A few minutes pass before I hop into Glimmer's car. "You two should get a room." Johanna complains from the back seat. Oh Johanna, you're not much of a romantic are you?

"I thought that was adorable!" Madge says in a baby-toned voice. This is why she is my number one best friend. "P.D.A alert much, Katniss?" Glimmer says as she starts the engine.

"You're the one to talk!" I yell at her playfully.

"_No me gusta_!" Madge giggles.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Glimmer says as we drive from the parking lot.

"It means 'I don't like', you ass." Johanna points out. I roll my window down as I enjoy the breeze. I tune myself out of their conversations. Sometimes I would just put on my headphones and ignore the world. I'd be in my own perfect world, where it was only Peeta and I. I remember I'd always listen to Taylor Swift after a bad day because I can relate to her lyrics. Both Gale and Peeta broke my heart. But the one who fixed it was my boy with the bread. If only I had my headphones with me. I'd have a better chance tuning out Madge and Glimmer's debate on sperries or toms.

"Guys," I turn my head glancing over my shoulder I see a white light rapidly coming towards us. As if I was told to I screamed with all my might. The girls notice what I see and they follow my lead and scream as well. I hear some cries.

Before I know it everything goes blank. The last thing I saw was glass shattered everywhere and I was lying in a puddle of my own blood.

**Sorry I took a bit longer to update than expected. Homework is a bitch. Well here's a random moment in S.S class:**

"**Name one of the Supreme Court Justices." **_My Teacher says._

"**I don't know, Frank?" **_Chase (my best friend's boyfriend) says._

"**Fitzpatrick?" **_Mason (this kid everyone has a crush on but people are convinced he likes me, uh no.) says._

"**Oh my God! Judge Judy!" **_I jump out of my seat convinced that the answer I said is correct. Everyone starts cracking up at me. First I was so confused. Then I realized I said that out loud._

**I felt like I needed to share with you this memorable moment. So how about that chapter? Interesting, eh? Sorry to all you Finnick x Annie fans! They'll get back together…not now though. Might take a few chapters. Vote on my poll! So far that Paris idea is the lead. Anyways please review! It'll make my day peachy.**

'_Tearing Love Apart' _**By: Christina Perri/Glee Cover **called** Jar of Hearts.**

**XOXO –MrsHutcherson16**


	10. Don't Tell Me 'Cause It Hurts

**I'm sorry I've left you on a horrible cliffhanger. I apologize, and please check out GlitterInTheSky's story: **_Secret Life._ **This chapter is going to be a little intense. Just a heads up! Well, just to let you know in my poll, the Paris idea is so far in the lead! I didn't know so much people wanted me to write that idea!**

**-Saturday Evening-**

**Finnick's POV**

I run my hand through my bronze hair as all of us scream out the window partying like hard-core sophomores. But the idea gets to me. We're only sophomores coming from the state fair, and we're acting like seniors coming from a nightclub.

Wait—why am I so happy? I was sad a minute ago. I only offered to drive because driving makes you only focus on the road. And just focusing is just what I need. After what Katniss 'spilled' about Annie just—broke me into pieces. Why would she break up with _me_? The only thing I wanted to do is punch something, throw a trident at, and scream. Where did I go wrong here? I never cheated on her. Of course, I've gone out with girls but that was before I even went out with Annie.

I've never lied to her. Right? Of course, I'm _always_ right! Just to make sure, I'm rethinking everything that has happened to me. Pfft, there's _nothing _to worry about! I never lied or hid something from Annie. I told her how I made the crack in her phone because I wanted to take some pictures of myself for her to keep; by accident I dropped the phone. How I 'accidently' ripped a page out of her book of _The Clique _series.

Well that's about it, I guess. Wait? Never mind. I told her how I hooked up with Cecelia. Wait. No I didn't. God, no I didn't! Was that the reason she wanted to break up with me?

Anger boils furiously inside of me. All I want to do is turn the car into the river beside me and drown to death. I have a feeling inside that makes me feel useless. Alone. My heart drops into my stomach like a 5,000 lbs. rock.

I don't like that feeling.

"What the hell happened?" I hear Gale's voice from the passenger seat as he points out the window where there's a car laying upside down and flames surround it. Well, by the looks of it it's not that bad. Odds are it's no one I know, that's for sure. "I don't know, man. But whoever was in it is probably dead." Peeta says from the back seat.

Cato chuckles, "Ha, yeah that's for sure!" Men in neon yellow shirts point where I'm supposed to drive to. "Shit! It's one of those road patrol people." Marvel gasps as he rushes himself to buckle himself. _Safety first_, I think to myself.

I chuckle a bit, but not loud enough for any of them to hear. At that my moment my phone starts to ring. "Oh is it Annie?" Cato mimics a girly voice. _Shut the fuck up, Cato before I punch that pretty face of yours. _I think to myself. "Aw!" Gale and Peeta say in a voice Annie would use when I did something that made her happy.

I miss those times. _Just pretend you don't her anymore. Ignore her. Forget about her. Don't pay attention to her—_my phone rings again. My hand shoves itself down my pocket searching for my phone. I take it out and answer, "You've got Finnick."

I hear cries. They sound familiar, "Katniss? You okay? Where are you?" I stammer. And I hear Peeta from the backseat say, "What?"

Katniss cries even harder, "I—the c-car c-cra-ashed. Gli-glimmer is i-in." She messes up on her own words. "Where are you?" I say firmly. "Is she ok?" Peeta puts his hand on the side of my seat.

"Hospital!" She cries out. Again, my heart drops into my stomach forming an uncomfortable pit. Hospital? Does that mean that car we just past…was theirs? "Ok I'll be there." I hang up.

Marvel turns to me, "What was that?" I just keep driving on. Not paying attention to anyone. Good thing Annie wasn't in that car. Why would I even care about her? I shouldn't have any more feelings for her. "You'll see." I mutter under my breath.

"What happened to Katniss?" Peeta says hinting he's a little angry that I was ignoring him.

"Something bad." I say biting my lower lip. Katniss is like my best friend that's a girl. I couldn't go to the guys for girl troubles or anything. They'd just call me a loser. Katniss actually listened and helped me, along with Madge too. _Fuck. _All of them were in that car!

"Dude, why acting so mysterious?" Cato muffles from behind. I ignore him. My heart beats faster and faster by the second. The thought of my friends and my friends' girlfriends in a car crash is making me shiver. This day is not my day.

Peeta and Marvel talk about Polar Express, a ride that goes really fast in circles, and how much fun that was. I so badly want to think of the fun day we just had, but that's not even cheering me up. Gale, Cato, and I are the only ones silent. Well, Cato makes a few comments on the discussion, but overall he's quiet.

Now all I want to do is lock myself up in a dark room and punch a wall. Throw my trident; yes I have a trident, at my surfboards. Rip them into pieces; yell at people, and scream; mostly because of Annie. _God, why won't she leave my mind? _

I find the huge hospital building and pull up. "Why are we at the hospital?" Gale asks suspiciously.

**-With Madge-**

**Third Person**

The blonde sits on the hospital bed feeling so much pain in so many places. She whimpers and hopes someone she knows comes and gives her comfort. A young intern comes in with a clipboard, "Are you Madge Undersee?" He says looking at her with his emerald green eyes.

For a second she gets lost in them, probably because her concussion is making her lose her train of thought. "Ma'am?" He smiles slightly.

"Uh yes, I'm Madge." She says holding the ice pack closer to her swollen eye.

He sighs and sits down, "Well what I'm about to tell you is very serious." The intern puts the clipboard and pen aside. Fear and sadness mix inside of Madge.

Madge sheds a small tear. _I don't want to die, _Madge thought nervously to herself.

"I checked your medical history and found out that earlier this year you had a small concussion. But since it was only two months ago you haven't fully recovered and the impact you had with the car crash increased the time of having a full recovery, you need to rest more at home. We need to have some x-rays on your foot and head. Come with me." The intern helps the young blonde into the wheel chair the nurse left for her. Madge is already sweating because she has almost reached her breaking point. It's only a matter of seconds before she has her meltdown.

Nervous, Madge tries to calm herself, but she whimpers even more because the pain from her foot, head, and arms are increasing. She was notified that she had a few burns, but nothing to worry about. But she did need to worry. It hurt, and she didn't want to be in that much pain. _I'll be better soon. Soon. _She tries to calm herself.

She is brought into a dark room with a big table in the middle. A nurse comes from behind and greets her, "Hi, Madge! We're only going to take a few x-rays okay?" Mrs. Everdeen says as she slowly helps the injured 16 year old into the blue chair. "Ugh," she moans, as she is moving and fidgeting causing more pain.

"Don't worry sweetie." Mrs. Everdeen assures. She nods slightly worrying if she makes more movement she might go unconscious in minutes.

Mrs. Everdeen pulls up Madge's foot onto the cold black table. She whimpers even more. Madge looks up and sees this machine above her that is white and oddly shaped as nurse Everdeen pulls the odd machine down closer to her foot. The poor girl is getting even more nervous. The nurse puts a heavy pad on Madge, puts a small pad under Madge's foot, and leaves a red sticker on the side Madge pointed out it hurt the most.

She disappeared behind the girl and says, "One, two, three!" and the odd machine above the girl's foot makes a noise.

**-With Katniss-**

Katniss lies on her hospital feeling worse pain than Madge. She had a huge gash in her left leg because the pavement on the road had shattered glass causing the gash on Katniss' leg. Not only that, but she had a scar on her forehead, a minor wound on her neck needing stitches, and a few burns on her left arm. Her right side was okay, but Katniss landed on her left side causing all these injuries.

The same handsome intern visited Madge comes in Katniss' hospital room, "Hey grey eyes." He says annoyingly to her, of course he would use an annoying voice. He's her cousin after all.

Instantly, her right hand immediately circles her eye, "What? No. I have _green_ eyes." She says stubbornly yet afraid. Katniss always hated her grey eyes. No one in Panem or at least anyone she knew had grey eyes. People told her they were unnatural making the small girl insecure. He chuckles, "Just face the fact that you just lost your contact lenses. They probably fell off your eyes during car crash. Now look at you, grey eyes. Just revealed your true colors."

Katniss squints trying to clear her vision. No wonder everything was blurry to her. Immediately she closes her eyes hoping this was all a nightmare. She wasn't in a car crash. She wasn't in this much pain. She had her green eyes. She would of driven home safely. All she needs is Finnick to come with the guys.

"Where is she?" Katniss finally says through all the pain. She finally talked.

"Who?"

"Glimmer." She opens her right eye ready for the news. _She's dead I bet. _She thinks bitterly to herself. "Katniss," He begins.

"Tell me!"

**-With Johanna-**

She was lucky.

She was clever.

She was quick, but most of all lucky. Johanna Mason didn't need surgery, but she did have one injury. It was her right arm. When the white light came Johanna actually saw it first. And when it came closer she opened the door and hopped out right when the collision became.

Good thing there was a field right where she hopped out. But she broke her right arm. Johanna was a tough one. It didn't bother her; all she needed to do is call the police and an ambulance. If she just stood there pretending that it's the end of the world because she broke her left arm leaving her friends who maybe dead burn? No. She had to do what she had to do.

"All better." The dark-skinned nurse finished putting on Johanna's hard cast on. Johanna stood up, as the nurse turned the other direction, and walked to the waiting room to get a soda from the soda machine.

"Johanna!" She knew that voice. _Uh fuck! Not them. _She turns around and sees the guys hurtling towards her, "Johanna! What happened to your arm?"

"I jumped out of a car." She says flatly. Everybody exchanges looks, "What?" Marvel asks.

"I jumped _out_ of a car." She repeats.

"Well I have no idea why I'm here." Gale says. "Yeah me either." Peeta agrees. "Me too." Marvel says raising his hand. "Me three." Cato chuckles as he adjusts his L.A Lakers hat.

Finnick looks down, "I'm going to see Katniss." He heads towards his left where the emergency room. Peeta's eyes flutter wide open, "wait what?" The rest follow Finnick.

"…The fuck?" Johanna mutters under her breath confused.

**-With Katniss-**

She finishes braiding her hair for the fifth time. _Can I get my surgery done now? _She plays with the grey clip they clipped on her finger. It connects to a machine that signals these beeps and has these numbers. Katniss assumes it's something about her blood pressure.

"Katniss?" A familiar voice calls from down the hall. She doesn't look up, but she knows whom it is. She's been waiting for him to come for about an hour. "Katniss!" This is a different voice. But she loved this voice much better than the last one.

Again, she doesn't look up. Instead she continues braiding her hair. Peeta runs to her, "What the hell happened?" He says kneeling on the floor next to her.

**-Later On With Cato and A Nurse-**

"Um excuse me, miss?" He taps the shoulder of a nurse sitting in a desk.

She swivels her chair around so she can face the tall blonde, "Yes?" She clicks her pen.

"Do you know where Glimmer is?" He says hopefully.

"She's not accepting visitors right now." She smiles.

"Why not?" He questions.

"And you are?"

"Cato. Her boyfriend." Cato says proud to call himself that.

"Well, Cato, she's not in very good condition right now." Cato sees the nurse's lips curl into an unhappy frown. An uncomfortable and nervous pit grows inside of Cato. "Wha-what happened?" He stammers as his heart races.

"She's in a coma."

**Pop goes the weasel. Sorry for another horrible cliffhanger! I apologize. So what you think? Finally I told you about the mystery with Katniss' eyes. Poor Glimmer. Just to let you know…she is not going to be a handicapped person! I'm not that mean of an author, right? Ha, keep voting on my poll if you haven't! Any ideas you want to share with me? ONE MORE THING!**

**Go look up **_Hunger Games Bad Lip Reading _**on YouTube! It's hilarious. Back on the subject, what do you think of this intense chapter? I guess I wouldn't call it intense, but you know what I mean. Please leave feedback! I love hearing your thoughts!**

'_Don't Tell Me 'Cause It Hurts' _**By: No Doubt/Glee Cover **called **don't Speak. Check that song out if you have a chance! It's really good, well I prefer the Glee Version!**

**XOXO –MrsHutcherson16**


	11. If We Could Only Turn Back Time

**Shout outs:**

_**Sneezingpanda12345: **_Glad you enjoyed my stories!

_**Peeta-loves-Katniss: **_I told you it was funny.

_**Glato.4ever: **_Aw, don't be sad.

_**Mellarkfan121: **_Ha, your review made my day.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you see below.**

* * *

**Glad I got a lot of positive feedback! I love hearing what you have to say. Please read my other story! Thanks.**

* * *

**-With Katniss walking to school-**

It's been two weeks until they released her from the hospital. Glimmer is supposed to be released today, but no one has heard from her yet. All they know is that she's awake and is still not accepting visitors. Katniss plays with her gray crutches a little bit. She enjoys having them instead of having a wheelchair.

Quietly Katniss walks to school. Her daily routine would be with Madge, but Madge decided not to go to school today. Her foot still hurt, even with the painkillers.

_I wish Peeta were here. _The brunette thought to herself. After a few long quiet minutes she finally reaches to school. The hallways are empty and cold. She snuggles inside her green soccer sweatshirt with the number twelve and her last name, Everdeen. That sweatshirt made Katniss feel like a jock. She enjoyed feeling a bit superior.

Jeans were a bit hard to put on, but she managed. She rubbed her UGG boot up against her gray cast. Her decision was that until that cast was off, she wouldn't look like she lives in the dumpster. Like today, she has a messy bun, sweatshirt, worn out jeans, and UGG boots. _Yeah, that doesn't scream lazy. _She thought to herself.

She walked over to her locker and opened it finding a picture of Peeta on the side. That made her smile for once since the car accident. Car accident. That word makes her go paranoid. That night always gives her nightmares.

The brunette shrugs and takes out her schedule, "Wednesday," She says to herself trying to find Wednesday's schedule.

_First Period: Cheerleading._

_Ah, shit. _Katniss' lips curl into a frown. She remembered that because of her injury she couldn't do cheerleading, or soccer. Katniss crunches the paper into a ball and throws it into her locker. "Someone is a little angry."

She turns around and sees Enobaria standing in her cheerleading uniform making Katniss a little jealous and sad. "Go away." She slams her locker trying to walk away, but Enobaria stands in her way.

"Coach Effie gave me top spot." Enobaria smirks clenching tighter on her purple backpack strap. Katniss rolled her eyes, "because with most of the good players are injured, you're the closest to good. And that's sad. Because your no where near good." With anger filled up inside her Katniss purposely pushes Enobaria up against the locker to get her out of the way.

* * *

**-With Annie-**

Annie puts on her cheerleading uniform and swings her floral backpack behind her, "Hey mom." Annie climbs down the steps as her brown Labrador hustles down the stairs as well.

Her mom smiles as she and Brad cook some scrambled eggs by the black stove smiling and giggling with each other.

Memories flood back to Annie when she saw her biological father and her mother used to giggle like that. But that part of Annie's past is now just a memory. "Yes sweetie?"

"Never mind." The curly haired girl says taking a seat down as Brad gives her a plate of scrambled eggs and waffles.

After a few short minutes of Annie gobbling down her breakfast she says goodbye to her parents and heads out the door. All by her lonesome she walks alone to school, as the wind gets cooler. _I should have worn my North Face instead of my school varsity jacket. _She sighs as she seeks for warmth in her varsity jacket. "Clove!" She calls out as Clove walks with Johanna down the sidewalk.

Clove turns around, "Oh hey." Annie gives her a confused look, "Why aren't you wearing your cheerleading uniform?" Clove gives a deep breathe before answering, "I quit. I really hate cheerleading. As much as I love to take gymnastics I don't consider cheerleading a sport." Annie frowns that she will have no one with her.

"Ok, hey Johanna! Is your arm okay? Are you okay from the accident?" Annie asks sweetly and caring.

Johanna nods as she adjusts her leather jacket, "Yeah I'm fine. There's worse injuries than breaking a bone, right?" Annie nods in agreement. _But an injury is still an injury right? _The curly haired girl thought to herself.

* * *

**-With Glimmer-**

"Sweetie you okay?" Her mother asks driving her home.

"Yeah mom. I'm fine like I said a _million _times already!" Glimmer pouts as she feels a pain throbbing in her head. She whimpers as she falls back into the seat closing her eyes wishing this were all a nightmare. But it's been two weeks.

"You sure you don't want to go to school? Glimmer, I have to go to work and I'm afraid you're going to hurt yourself again when you're alone." Her mother turns to her and gives a sympathetic look.

"Mom! I'm not three years old I can handle it." She groans feeling like her mother is babying her too much. _Since when did she care about me? She hates me. _Glimmer thinks to herself. She decides to listen to some music, so she pops her headphones into her ear and puts on Pandora.

"_I threw a wish in the well don't ask me I'll never tell," _

Glimmer frowns _ah crap not this song! _She looks for a good song on her iPod, as she scrolls through her songs she finds one she really likes.

All of a sudden paparazzi comes around their car and starts to shoot photos.

* * *

**-At Basketball Practice-**

"Useless teenagers are never going to make it in the NBA." Haymitch says. All the team members exchange weird glances and mouth to each other wondering why Haymitch said such a thing.

"Kidding, you losers. Now do some ball slaps to get your hands working!" He blows his whistle as all the boys' starts to do some ball slaps. Gloss leans over to Gale and whispers, "are you still dating that blonde chic?"

Gale gets furious by the way he describes Madge as 'blonde chic'. He wanted to say; _back off you bastard she wouldn't date you anyway. _Instead he said, "Yeah why?" He tries to contain all his anger.

"Damn it! I wanted her." Gloss says hinting a bit of jealousy in his voice. He continues slapping the 29.5 size ball in his hand already getting a bit exhausted by slapping the huge ball.

"I highly doubt—even if she was single—she wouldn't go out with you. Aren't you dating Annie, anyways?" Gale says slapping the ball harder expressing his jealousy and anger. Why would he be jealous? He has the girl.

"Can't I like two girls?" Gloss questions.

"Grab another ball and do alternating dribbling! Go!" Haymitch shouts pointing to the gray bin of men's basketballs. He blows his green whistle one more time gesturing for the boys to run as fast as they can so practice can end quicker.

Meanwhile Cato and Marvel talk a bit, "can I ask you something? It's a little personal." Marvel says scratching the back of his head. Immediately Cato knew it was serious, and personal. Through the years of them both being best friends, Cato found out whenever Marvel would scratch the back of his head, it was never good news. Cato was also terrible at bad news. He was never a one to give bad news to.

"Anything." He says grabbing two basketballs and throwing one to Marvel, "Thanks." Marvel states.

"Do you like Clove?" This got Cato. He didn't like her of course everyone knew that!

"No, dude. She's your girl." Cato chuckles tries to make things okay and not awkward between them.

"Not anymore. She dumped me."

"Your too good for her then. Trust me, there's much better girls out there than Clove!" They both laugh as they alternate two basketballs dribbling.

* * *

**-With Katniss On The Bleachers-**

**Katniss' POV**

I sit here on the cold metal bleachers shivering, but I stay here and watch my cheerleading squad. They're doing back flips, cartwheels, and all sorts of dance moves. Of course Enobaria picks out _As Long As You Love Me _by the oh-so-famous Justin Bieber. I hate how girls drool over him. It's disgusting and weird. They stalk him on twitter and actually think they have a chance with him.

When I do get out of this cast, I will be back on the cheer squad. Soccer, dancing, and gymnastics are my escape from everything. Whenever I'm in a soccer game I get some much adrenaline running through my veins, and I get so excited. I'm actually pretty good at soccer. Makes me feel like I have a place where I belong.

Cheer and dance is a whole other thing. It keeps me busy and I feel like a girl. Not that I don't feel one, but you wouldn't call me your typical girly girl. And when I was put as Cheer captain for like a week I felt superior. I love the feeling that I feel when I'm good at something and I get rewarded. A trophy is nothing. Everyone gets those even when they lose, like for participation.

But when you're rewarded as captain you feel so superior and feel like you're actually good at it. "Five, six, seven, eight! Let's go!" Enobaria shouts as she attempts a cartwheel, but her leg twitches. I want to go over and shout, _you have to do stretches first! _But all I do is nothing. Wind blows in my face as my hair is blown back like a fan is right in front of my face. I watch the cheerleaders having fun and practicing routines that I should be choreographing. It's not fair that I got hurt in that car accident. But things in life happen right?

I hear a sigh behind me; "You shouldn't be doing this to yourself, Katniss." I turn around and see Brutus staring at me. I turn right back around having an uncomfortable pit in my stomach. He's definitely going to try to hit on me. I'm not very good in these situations.

"Why would you care?" I reply bitterly.

"I do. I just don't come off as a sensitive little dweeb." Brutus says taking a seat next to me. I sneak a glance at him and he smells like cologne from Abercrombie. Ugh, too much.

I crinkle my nose in disgust, "I can see that."

He sighs and wraps his arm around me and kisses the top of my head, "Look we can—"

I jump out of my seat and whimper because of the pain in my leg. "I—sorry." I turn around and climb out of the bleachers almost slipping off my gray crutches.

As I climb off the stairs I see someone swoop me under their arms. I blink and see someone with the most beautiful blue eyes.

* * *

**And they lived happily ever after, actually, not in Mockingjay. Peeta kind of goes mental and Gale is all over Katniss. Spoilers! Well what did you think? Sorry for lack of Gale x Madge and Clove x Marvel **_**and **_**Glimmer x Cato. Ok your votes have been casted! Go check out my profile and see the poll results. How was this chapter, huh? Well I went to go see **_Finding Nemo _**with my bestie and since we're both deathly afraid of sharks we thought we could handle it seeing it in 3D. But no, we ended screaming. Literally, poor little children who were in front of us.**

**Anyways! I want some feedback! C'mon my little readers, you can do it! Just keep swimming…**

'_If We Could Only Turn Back Time' _**By: One Direction **called **Moments.**

**Check out the poll results! **

**P.S I won't update unless at least 5 of you review on my other story. I'm pissed that no one is reviewing that story. It's so much better than this one! Josh Hutcherson's 20th birthday is tomorrow!**

**XOXO –MrsHutcherson16**


	12. Pieces Of My Heart

**Shout outs:**

_**Frank: **_I don't see how it's confusing to you.

_** : **_Well thank you!

_**Adela: **_I'll try.

**That was some good feedback! Check out my new poll: **_What District Do You Belong To? _**I want to see which district you guys think you belong too. I'm having a bit of writer's block so bear with me, please! **

**-Night Of Halloween-**

She sits on her bed crying. Everyone thought she wasn't a one to break. Not Johanna Mason, but Clove. There she sits crying like she has nothing to live for. All through the weeks he has been acting like being Clove's ex is all right. And to Marvel, that isn't true. Everyday he's hurting inside because he did something wrong and that cost him his girlfriend.

There he sits in his room in complete dark. Music blasting and he has his favorite game, _Call Of Duty _in his Xbox. He sits there repeatedly running his hand in his hair as it's getting messier each time he touches it. Marvel whimpers know knowing why people say he should keep away from love. You're always going to have a broken heart one way or another. He screams, but no one can hear him with the music and TV on its highest volume. Out of anger he punches the wall leaving scars on his knuckles. He buries his angered face in his hands thinking, _I can never win her back. I'll always end up making the wrong mistake. I didn't even tell her I love her. _

There she sits crying on her bed using so many tissues that there are piles of tissues surrounding her bed. She has her favorite CD in her CD player, One Direction: Up All Night. She listens to _More Than This _as the first two words make her go insane.

'_I'm Broken'_

And it's not a lie. She is broken; well she has a broken heart. Clove manages to get up on her wobbly feet as she walks to her neat closet. She rummages through the top shelf finding a movie: _The Three Stooges. _That was Marvel's favorite movie, even though Clove's sense of humor is completely different. She'd do anything to have her boyfriend happy.

'_I can love you more than this'_

It's not even possible for her to love him more than she already did. But she never got the nerve to say it because he was always somewhere with another girl.

**-With Madge & Gale-**

They walk to the haunted house as Madge tries to pull Gale from the line, "You're not making me go in there!" The blonde girl says as she attempts to pull him back, but she fails. Gale smirks, "C'mon! It'll be fun trust me, have I ever lied to you?"

Madge pouts, "I have horrible reflexes."

Gale says, "I'll hold you." Finally Madge lets him convince her to go inside the haunted house. Some rumors say that people usually don't make it. That rumor sticks inside of Madge's head as she trembles in fear on the inside. But she refuses to show fear on the outside, because she knows she will have Gale holding her.

"You ready?" Gale asks wrapping his arms around her as he walks right behind her. Madge squints at the black door knowing there's no turning back. Ever.

She hesitates, "Yes."

Gale is quite surprised by her confident response, "Really?"

"No." Madge sort of giggles making Gale smile widely. _God, I just love her laugh. _He thinks.

They walk in slowly through the spooky door as black feathers start falling from the ceiling. Bright eyes stare down at them and they start spreading their wings out screeching.

Bats.

Madge opens her mouth to scream, but Gale covers her mouth.

**-With Annie-**

"You promised, Cresta!" Enobaria screeches as she slams her fist on her desk. Veins pop out of her head as Annie sits there trembling in fear.

"I only did that because Madge is my friend." Annie states confidently.

"And I'm not your friend?" Enobaria shoots back, "you promised not to send that video to anyone _especially _Madge! I was waiting to send it to her when Gale or Johanna did something horrible." She slumps back on her chair breathing heavily already thinking of punching the poor girl.

"Well what are we going to do?"

"Not 'we'. It's what I'm going to do." She smirks.

Annie gives her a confused expression, "What?" Once again Enobaria took out her little pink hard drive and she said, "I have something here you wouldn't want to see." She grabbed her purple backpack from underneath her desk and swung it over on the desk slamming all its heavy weight.

She slides out her laptop and plugs the pink hard drive to the side of the computer revealing something even more heartbreaking than breaking up with Finnick.

It was Gloss making out with Madge. Annie chokes on a sob the minute their lips touched. She actually thought he cared for her. She actually believed his words. After 4 weeks of dating he does something this cruel to such an innocent girl? Enobaria played it out well as she gives her a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry, Annie. Guess it wasn't meant to be." Then she pulls Annie into a hug. She needed a hug right now.

She snickered, _I love photo shop. _Annie couldn't help, but cry uncontrollably. Her mascara was running and she didn't care. All she cared was that she actually helped Madge out and she does this?

**-With Madge and Gale-**

They sit in the backseat as Gale has Madge lay on top of him. They talk and share kisses. She inhales the scent from his hoodie, in which he let her use, and he smelled like pine needles and cologne. He smelled like a boy.

It's always been a dream of hers to have a boy give her his hoodie when she was cold. She has watched too many romance movies such as _The Notebook _or _The Lucky One_ to get so many ideas of what a boy should do.

_Buzz! _Both of their phones ring and they get up to see what it is. Madge is surprised, "Gale what's this?" She whimpers, no not from the pain from her foot, but the pain in her heart. Like she had a gun fire right through her.

Gale's grey eyes widen in terror as Enobaria has leaked the video of Johanna and him kissing. Making out. That night when it happened is when Cashmere spiked both of their drinks. And they went crazy. And it just so happens that Enobaria was there filming.

Gale stammers, "Madge let me explain." Madge shakes her head as she tries to get up, but pain immediately shoots through her head and foot; too much pain to bear with. She lies there crying as Gale tries holding her. The blonde tries to wrestle out of his grasp, but the boy won't budge. He holds her tight she can't breath. "It's not what you think it is." He says calmly.

_Then why are you kissing Johanna? _She thought to herself. She could never picture someone like Gale kisses someone like Johanna. Finally she has to courage to say, "Gale I can't do this. I'm sorry." She whines as she manages to squirm out of Gale's tight grip and she's out of the car. Gale doesn't even go after her.

He knows that if he does, it'll make things worse. Gale sits there angry with both Enobaria and himself. If he didn't take that drink from Cashmere nothing would've happened. He knew she wouldn't make such a kind gesture. He was too gullible.

The boy runs his hand through his hair, as his thoughts won't function. He can't think straight.

Gale lies back down on the car seat smelling the scent of Madge.

She smelled like strawberries and perfume. Just like a girl would smell.

At least that how she would smell. He enjoyed the scent for as long as he can. He knows he won't be able to smell it for a while.

**Oh snap! Ha, anyways what did you think. If I could I would be poking you until you answer. But the stupid computer screen separates us both. I'm sorry, but blame technology. I want feedback! Aw, thanks for people who reviewed my one-shot. Now it's going to be like a twenty-five-shot. Please vote on my poll. Well it's not necessary like my previous one, but it's a fun one. FEEDBACK! **

'_Pieces of my heart' _**By: Avril Lavigne **called **When you're gone.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! It was an interesting one to write. I'm pissed. Glee is not on until Nov. 8, 2012. Well I heard it was. STUPID FOX! Have a lovely day and I hope you wished Josh Hutcherson a happy birthday the 12****th****! If you didn't…well I don't know what to say. Free kettle corn! **

**XOXO –MrsHutcherson16**


	13. Did I Ever Do Something This Cruel

**Shout outs:**

_**High-five: **_We'll see. * Smiley face *

_**I-SHIP-PEENISS-lots: **_I'm depressed also, but not for the same reason.

_**Frank: **_I will keep writing.

**Hey, hey! I'm depressed that I started to cut myself…and it's not good. I know that and I don't want to continue cutting myself. It's terrible. Don't worry my fellow fanfictioners I'm not committing suicide or else I wouldn't be able to finish the series. I was depressed and my whole life I saw it in a different light. A terrible way to see my life, but I had my friends who stood by me. And no, if you're wondering I wasn't getting bullied. Bullies make me want to punch them in their face. Hope you love this chapter! Don't hate me because either it's too sad or too happy. **_**I **_**don't even know what's it about. **

**Disclaimer: Anything that has been invented. Not mine!**

* * *

**-Coming home with Madge-**

* * *

Madge runs home, or should it be put 'attempted' to? Her foot limps as she drags it in the pouring rain. Her hair is wet, her clothes are drenched, and water clogged inside of Madge's cast. Each time she steppes it makes a 'squish' sound. Her mascara is running down her eyes as it's followed by most of her tears. There's a bench by the bus stop. _I don't care if it's the bus. I want to go home! _She thinks as she takes a seat on the green bench. There she waits as a yellow car loomed out of the fog.

The window rolls down as a man, probably in his mid 30's, said, "Ma'am you need a ride?" He asks with his southern accent. At first she hesitates, but she decides it's okay. "Thanks." She mutters under her light breath.

He catches the quiet phrase, "No problem ma'am. Where to?" He turns the volume of the radio up a little. Halloween songs are on.

Madge hides her hands inside the shirtsleeve trying to keep warm, "12 District Road. In Panem." She says buckling herself in. She realizes she is still wearing Gale's hoodie, but she refuses to take it off. At least she has something of him to hold on to.

The man gives her a funny look, "Panam?"

Madge shakes her head, "Pan-_em_." The man nods and repeats the city's name correctly. They drive in silence after that, except the fact the taxi driver receives many calls from his phone. Minutes pass and they reach her house. She thanks the man before she climbs out the yellow cab.

The weather hasn't got any better. It's still pouring rain, and Madge is still soaked. She stops in front of her door and stays there staring at the white framing. Suddenly all of her previous emotions come flooding back to her like a hurricane. She starts to tear then the speed starts to turn rapidly. Her forehead bangs up against the doorframe as she wipes the tears from her blue eyes wondering, _did I ever do something this cruel to you? _And no she didn't. Never. Cheating never came across her mind not about her and one guy or about Gale and another girl. Until today. Something vibrates on her rear end.

Sniffling, she turns and snatches the phone from her back pocket and sees a new text message from an anonymous number.

_**Unknown number: **__Trick or treat, Madge. _

Fear rushes through her veins and her heart nearly stops. She was never good in a bad situation. She never knew what to do, if she did it was to panic. The whole 'unknown number' appeal is scaring the poor girl and the text is spooky enough. Her sobs are even louder, but not loud enough for anyone to hear her. The rain is too loud.

Lightning strikes.

Her eyes widen in fear. Suddenly she jiggles the doorknob until it opened. And when it did the whole house was quiet. Except from some noise coming from her father's office. But it's usually locked and he is always on business trips. Her sobs are definitely loud enough for someone to hear inside this quiet house.

"Madge?" Her dad walks out of his office looking down at her, "you okay, sweetie?" No she isn't.

She's broken. Useless. Alone. Broken-hearted. Upset. Angry. Sad. Mad. Definitely not okay. She feels like she's going to pass out from all the crying. She feels like this is a nightmare. Unreal. Played. Used. Desperate need of a hug. Wishes she wasn't hear anymore.

But all she says, "I'm fine."

* * *

**-With Katniss & Glimmer-**

* * *

They start laughing and giggling, "and he was wearing my leopard ears!"

"Oh my God! He tried to do Gangnam Style but instead it looked like Irish dancing!" The girls' start laughing replaying the fun time they had the other night at the Halloween dance. But their giggles stop when Madge starts calling them.

"Who is it?" Glimmer says climbing over her bed.

Katniss shrugs her shoulder, "Um…Madge. Hello?" She picks up the phone and all she hears is sobs. "Is she okay?" Glimmer says worrying about her friend.

"Gale cheated on me!" You can barely hear her voice, but Katniss hears it very clearly.

Her jaw drops. She's speechless. Her best friend cheated on her best friend? Glimmer asks, "What happened?"

"That douche bag!" Katniss screams.

Glimmer gives her a funny look, "Whoa, girl." Madge ends the call and Katniss rolls her eyes, "Gale cheated on Madge."

"Mother-fucking bitch!"

* * *

**-Annie in the mall-**

* * *

All by her lonesome she walks down the lanes of the mall while everyone has someone to be with.

Best friends.

Boyfriends.

Girlfriends.

Everyone has someone. Except for Annie. She is walking with her little purse dangling down on her small wrist with a small bag from Hollister. People pass her from school and they give her weird looks. Girls whisper to each other about her. They obviously do it out of jealousy.

Annie can feel the guys' eyes on her now that she's single.

She speeds up her pace so she can avoid any eye contact or at least any contact. Some people push and shove, but all she wants is to make it to the nearest exit. Something sparkles out of the corner of her eye. She turns her head slightly noticing a sparkly top from Urban Outfitters. She walks closer to the store, but someone stands in her way.

Gloss.

"I can buy that for you." He crosses his arms trying to impress her.

She shakes her head politely, "No thanks." She holds back tears. Seeing him is bringing too many emotions.

"I wasn't asking for your permission, Cresta." He says rudely.

Annie is a little hurt by his comment, "I have a name."

"And a last name." Annie rolls her eyes and walks the other direction not knowing where she's going next. But he grabs hold of her arm, "Where your going?" He asks.

Fear runs through Annie. She doesn't respond, because she doesn't know what to say. She stays there dumbfounded and speechless right in front of her ex-boyfriend. _Did I break up with him? Oh my goodness! I forgot to break up with another guy? _She thinks to herself. "Answer!" He hisses; still no response from Annie.

Gloss clenches his jaw tighter and his grip grows stronger. The poor curly-haired girl whimpers in pain, "Let me go," she mutters quietly trying not to yell at him. She doesn't want to yell at him, because she's not really a yeller and she doesn't want to draw attention.

The larger boy lets go harshly, "Fine! Don't want to tell me, princess? We're over!" He hisses before sticking his middle finger flipping her off.

* * *

**-Later That Night In The Movies-**

* * *

Katniss, Clove, Madge, and Glimmer stand in line waiting to get tickets. "So what movie?" Clove asks flipping through her eleven dollars in her hand fanning herself.

Glimmer squeals happily, "We have to watch _Pitch Perfect_!" Everyone groans, especially Madge. "No! We're supposed to see a happy movie." She whines stomping her feet like a little girl.

"It _is _a happy movie!" Glimmer replies.

Madge says, "It's about freaking love! I hate love now." She crosses her arms in disappointment. Katniss rolls her eyes, "Okay first, Glimmer you've seen that movie about 500 times," Glimmer nods, "and second it's not about love. It's about singing and glee club whatever."

Clove jabs her finger in the air, "and we're not watching that movie anyways." Glimmer groans, "No!"

"Yes!" Madge says.

"We're watching _Paranormal Activity 4_, got it?" Clove adds to the conversation. Madge's blue eyes widen with terror, "I don't like scary movies." She states shaking her head.

"C'mon, Madge! It'll be fun," Glimmer says holding the girl's wrist. _If I watch a scary movie, I would want Gale to hold me. _The blonde girl thinks to herself. Tears spring up to her eyes, "Madge are you crying?" Clove asks.

Madge shakes her head making her blonde waves flow right in front of her face, "No."

Everyone stays silent waiting in line until they were up to the cashier. The lady's jaw drop, "Oh my God! I love your show and you guys are like awesome!" She squeals.

Glimmer smiles, "Thaaaanks." Putting emphasis on the 'a'.

"Oh m g your welcome!" The lady smiles widely scaring the girls a little.

"Um, can we have 4 tickets for _Paranormal Activity 4 _please?" Katniss asks giving the grinning girl cash.

"You may." She hands back tickets and the girls leave silently. "Well wasn't that awkward?" Katniss whispered.

"She's a freaking stalker!" Glimmer hisses.

"Don't overreact, Glimmer. She's just one of those creepy obsessed fans." Clove says shrugging her shoulders and adjusting her _Twilight _necklace.

"And that doesn't scream 'stalker'?" Glimmer says aloud. They walk to the concession stand and they receive glares from both male and females.

The girls order two large popcorns, one Coke-a-Cola, one Sprite, two root beers, gummy worms, and a box of Starbursts. "Madge stop hogging the popcorn!" Glimmer whines.

Madge holds the popcorn closer to her, "No."

* * *

**-Football Practice-**

* * *

"This blows." Cato says throwing the football back at Finnick.

"What? Practice?" He asks catching the football swiftly in his hands.

"Yeah, I mean on Halloween? We shouldn't be anywhere near this hell hole." Cato grunts.

Finnick sighs gripping hard on the football before tossing it back, "Yeah I kind of agree with you, but at least I don't have to give out candy to little kids, you know?" Cato nods in agreement, "It's not even 5:00 yet."

The bronzed hair boy shrugs, "They always go early at my house."

The two boys toss the football back and forth until they got bored and started running some laps. Sweat drips from Peeta's forehead, "Ah God, that was a serious workout."

Brutus chuckles, "You only ran seven laps." As if seven laps wasn't enough for big and tough Brutus. "Like you can run faster." Peeta snaps.

Brutus uses his sweat to create spikes in his blonde hair, "I can, but I'm not in the 'running' mood at this very moment."

Peeta smirks, "you're such a loser."

Brutus' green eyes blink a couple times before realizing he was called a loser, "I'm not a loser. I've got pure power," He kisses his muscles in reply. Peeta rolls his eyes boringly, "Yeah an ounce of it."

The smile on Brutus' face disappears, "Whatever."

Silence reaches upon the both boys. They stand there awkwardly not saying a single word to each other.

Meanwhile Gloss stands on the bleachers looking at his fellow teammates. He looks a little glum just sitting there emotionless. Coach Abernathy comes along looking pretty sober, "Son what's gotten into you?"

Gloss shrugs, "Nah it's nothing. Not really anything that bad, just had a rough day, but I'm all right. It's not important anymore."

Coach Abernathy yawns, "Suit yourself." Then he leaves him. Gloss thinks, _Annie is just a stupid girl._

* * *

**My room smells like Hawaii…I know that was random. Stupid science homework! We had the weirdest time in S.S class! Ok so we had to watch a movie on the American Revolution and it was hilarious. When the canon exploded all the Hessians went flying everywhere and they fell into the river or they either got shot. It was a little gory (I don't like gory things), but it was still funny seeing the reaction on the Hessians' faces when they went flying. Ugh, my mother let me on this computer for an hour and I had to hurry on this chapter! I won't be updating for like two weeks.**

**Maybe sooner since there is another computer in my house. Just a warning if I don't update. I do everything on my laptop, that's why I'm not going to update on my regular time because I'm in love with the laptop.**

'_Did I ever do something this cruel to you?' _**By: Hilary Duff **called **Stranger.**

**FEEDBACK! Tell me what did you think?**

**XOXO –MrsHutcherson16**


	14. Cause Every Girl Here Wanna Be Her

**You know, the funny thing is I always find a way to get **_**un**_**-grounded. Like one time when I was seven and I got grounded not having TV for a week then when my parents started watching the news I started watching, few moments later I start flipping through my channels without a problem. Another time when I couldn't use a computer, then I had to do a project on something and I ended up playing games and crazy stuff like that. When I'm grounded I always get out of it one way or another. **

**Let's leave my crazy days of misbehaving behind and on to this awesome (not really) story! Yes, I have low confidence in everything I do. Homework, stories, tests, projects, and my art; and if your wondering yes I do art. Why am I still talking? If anyone has ideas please tell me because I got a review saying I keep making everyone break up which doesn't help my low confidence rise. Any ideas? Don't be afraid just tell me. You won't know it's bad until you say it.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Again? I think everyone can recognize that I don't own anything below here! Just the idea of the story. Adios!_

* * *

**-First Week In November-**

**Madge's POV**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

My eyes flicker open finding my new alarm clock, which I got last night since my other one broke, is beeping. I sit up and rub my eyes getting rid of my morning grogginess. I use the ends of my silky pink pajama shirt to rub my eyes, because it feels nice having smooth fabric massage against my face. I turn to my alarm clock and see that it's 6:30 AM and I don't go to school until 8:30 and plus today is a half day. Every Wednesday is a half-day.

I grab my white sheets and throw them to the side as I slide off my bed and something feels moist and dry beneath my feet. Quickly I jerk my foot up afraid what it is. A spider? Nah they're not moist! Silly me again having arachnophobia problems. Gosh, I get paranoid easily don't I?

Something white dangles from my foot and I shriek, "Ah!" And actually it's a used tissue. Ah gross! Disgusted I grab it finding it drenched with tears, I presume. Since last night I stayed up crying because of Mr. Gale-Hawthorne-also-known-as-Mr.-two-timing-bastard!

Awkwardly I stand there in my room terrified there's a spider hiding out and emotionally torn because of Gale. It's been almost a week and I'm still emotionally torn! Crying myself to sleep and I almost cut my own hair, but my father's maid caught me before I even touched the ends of my hair. Plus, it wouldn't work anyway. Those were crafting scissors with wavy ends for cutting.

_Get it together Madge! Clean your face I think you might have a pimple, _and with that thought I actually convinced myself I have a pimple sitting plump on my forehead. Taking a deep breath I rush myself to the bathroom locking the door behind me in case either my mother or father comes in. But they wouldn't anyway. My mother rarely leaves her room and my father rarely leaves his office, and plus my older brother is in his junior year for college. He'd like to annoy me by coming in and using my hair ribbons and make-up. But by those times I wasn't really using make-up, but I'd loved to give myself makeovers when I had nothing to do on a Friday night.

First things first! Clean my face, yep that's step number one. Suddenly I convince myself once again I have a pimple on face as my hands reach for my face only finding a smooth surface of my cheeks.

I grab my Clinique morning cleanser that sits on the edge of my sink. I turn the faucet on and spray some water on my face before I apply the cleanser. Then I squirt the orange liquid into my hands feeling the slimy liquid run through my fingers. I giggle.

I rub it against my cheeks, my nose, and my forehead. "Ah!" I say as it drips from my hand all the way down my arm.

_Ring!_

I hear my phone ring and I assume its Gale for some strange reason. That correct thing for me to do is ignore him, but instead I go running out of my bathroom and grab my phone only finding a text from Katniss. Boo.

I feel relief and sadness run through me as I read the text.

_**Katniss Evergreen: **__I'm going on the bus. Meet me on there._

Yeah autocorrect always messes up her name.

* * *

**-On The Bus-**

**Katniss' POV**

"Your cute." Gloss remarks smoothly trying to make me blush or whatever. _I only blush when my boyfriend says it to me, _I think harshly to myself. Good thing Peeta and Gale drive to school. Or else he'd be pissed if he heard Gloss say that. I blush at the thought of my jealous Peeta, but I guess I blushed at the wrong time. Because Gloss is most likely thinking _I'm _the one blushing at _his _remark. Not Peeta's.

"Don't call me that." I spat coldly at him hoping I get his feelings hurt and he'd leave me alone for once! But, strangely, I like talking to him. It's actually quite nice to have someone bother you and you bother him or her back. Like siblings I never had, I only have one and she's as lovely as a _real _Primrose flower.

"Okay calm your tits," he says as I roll my eyes getting tired with those kinds of remarks. So many guys always tell me 'calm your tits' or whatever and it's driving me nuts. Then he leaned closer from his seat on the bus in front of me and said, "but if you want we could—"

My eyes widen in horror and I throw my ring at him, "You're just like your friend Brutus!" I say scolding him, but I feel the corners of my lips tugging upwards to smile. I guess he notices it too so he starts laughing holding the ring in his fingers, "Ha-ha! I got the ring, nah, nah, nah!"

I pouted trying to grab the ring—oh crap. It's my promise ring Peeta got me at the freshman Prom. Now that I think about it. I should have never taken that ring, we were only 16 and we were like in love. It was crazy! I mean _in love _when all he did was ask me to Prom? God I was stupid back then. If back then means last year.

I tell him, "Give it back, Gloss!" I whine at him trying to reach it but I have a disadvantage of being behind him. There are all these bumps on the roads making bounce grumpily.

He glances at my ring, "…the fuck? Is this an _engagement _ring?" He says widening his eyes with what I assume is jealousy. All I say to him is, "I'm still sixteen, Gloss. You think I'm stupid enough to agree on marriage?" But I'm only being a hypocrite. I sort of did agree to marriage, but whatever. He's not going to find out anytime soon.

His eyebrows narrow in confusion before handing me back the ring, "I wouldn't be surprised if you even did." He says smugly. Typical Gloss. Always finding a way to get to people.

I open my mouth to say something irritating back but I'm stopped by some high-pitched voice, "Gloss why are you talking to _her_?" Seriously? Like a comment like that can only come out of the mouth of a horrifying monstrous beast.

Enobaria.

"Shut up you pumpkin-headed whore." He snaps at her and I clasp my hand over my mouth to keep myself from laughing. _Pumpkin-headed whore? Oh my God that's funny, _I say laughing mentally in my head. Enobaria must have heard me snicker because she snaps her head at me, "What are _you _laughing at?"

Without hesitation I say laughing, "Because it's actually true." Gloss looks at me and laughs with me. At that moment I realize I might actually like him. As a friend, you know, to bother and be bothered with. Enobaria turns red as a vein pops out in her forehead. She ends our conversation with a 'humph'.

The bus stops at the corner of District Road just a few blocks from where Madge lives. A couple of people enter on the bus making the bus even louder than it already was. I see a blonde head and I realize its Madge. Immediately I jump from my seat and yell, "Madge!" Gloss turns around as if he was told to. My eyes sneak a glance down to him as he stares at my best friend as if she was a Greek goddess, but who would blame him? She was queen perfect.

Madge doesn't smile only waves.

She skips over to my seat and takes the empty space and sits next to me. Gloss turns back around and says, "Hey Madge," he says coolly.

Madge makes a peace sign as her eyes wander off to me. It's sort of like telepathy. The both of us can _always _tell what we're thinking with our eyes. Sometimes just by facial expressions.

Her eyes say, _"What's his problem?"_

My eyebrows narrow, _"Huh?"_

She rolls her blue eyes as if she's saying 'never mind'. So we just leave it to that and Gloss was looking at us the whole time awkwardly.

* * *

**-With Enobaria-**

**Enobaria's POV**

She's like everything a girl wants to be.

She is the queen of perfection.

She's popular, pretty, has an amazing body, a cheerleader, a soccer player (in other words, sporty), has a hot boyfriend, was on a freaking show, and she has all the friends she can have!

Katniss Everdeen is someone I want to be! It's not fair that she gets to date Peeta Mellark. Let me repeat, _Peeta Mellark_! He's the quarter back of the football team and he's a basketball star. The most amazing blue eyes and Justin Bieber-like hair.

Cashmere or any girl who's my friend is not on the bus, which makes me feel like a loner. I can't be at the stage. Ever. Maybe I should read? That'll make me look _more _like a loner. Whatever, it's not like it's going to do anything bad to me. I'm in the front of the bus so its just freshman. No one I really know or care about.

It's decided; I'm reading my book. I turn around and open up my purple and pink plaid backpack and snatch my Kindle-Fire. I read my book, _To Kill A Mockingbird. _I came early one day to Literature class and saw this in Ms. Donor's assignment pad: _Book Report for To Kill a Mockingbird. Give this assignment to class November thirteenth. _So maybe I could get a head start.

"Since when do you read?" a girl next to me says.

I put on an annoyed look, "since when do I know you?" That got her good. She rolls her eyes as if she's an upper classmen. I can't win this fight without a good…fight? Is that the expression? Oh what do I care?

I mutter, "fucking bitch." I made it a loud mutter so she would have heard me. Her mouth makes an 'o' shape, the way I like to see people's faces.

"Excuse me?" She asks.

I smile, "Yes. Excuse you."

* * *

**-In School Third Period-**

**Katniss' POV**

I close my locker and go up to Madge and say, "You haven't said anything today. Tell me what's wrong." I demand.

She covers her mouth, "I can't speak. It hurts." What the hell is that supposed to mean? It's not like she had surgery on her mouth. She overreacts too much.

"Well you have to tell me one way or another." I say as I hear hushed and familiar voiced near me. I turn around and see Johanna, Gale, and Finnick walking together. There's something between Johanna and Gale. It's the way the two look at each other.

And this time the way the two look at each other. Its sort of like Johanna has desperate eyes and Gale has needy eyes. Hmm well—wait. Did they hook up or something? I know that needy look from Gale. He's hiding something and he's asking Johanna to hide it for him. I call out, "Finnick!" His head springs up to attention and he sees me.

I motion my hand to get him over here and he obeys. He smiles warmly, "Hey."

Madge turns around and slowly closes her locker door. Gale notices and he walks behind Finnick observing Madge as if she was on probation.

Finnick notices and asks me, "What's her problem?"

"I don't know she won't speak to me." I say turning my attention back to her. She gives a look as if she's asking me to stop speaking about her. As usual I ignore the look.

I continue saying, "I was hoping you would cheer her up."

Finnick gives me his look for 'not happening' look, "That's Gale's job." Then it was silence. Gale was shooting daggers at Finnick and Madge's eyes were filled with embarrassment and terror.

My fists clench because I remember when Madge calling me saying how Gale cheated on her. On that thought, with who did he cheat with exactly? I left the whole thing aside when I talked to Madge since it would bring her to an emotional breakdown.

"Not anymore." I say flatly giving Gale the evil eye.

"Well I know how to cheer her up." Finnick smirks at Madge. I can tell Madge is trying her hardest not to smile. He leans in and whispers something in her ear. Gale watches the two very carefully making me smile from ear to ear.

_Ha! He's jealous. _

All of a sudden Madge starts bursting into a fit of giggles. My eyes widen, "You got braces?" I say astonished. Her teeth were perfect, how in the world did she need braces? Even if she did, she could of got one of those invisible ones.

Gale raises an eyebrow, but I can tell he's amused his girl has braces. I take a good look at her and to be honest, she looks nice with them.

Her braces are pink, figured.

* * *

**So sorry I didn't add any Annie/Finnick, Madge/Gale, Peeta/Katniss, Glimmer/Cato, or Clove/Marvel. I apologize this chapter was nowhere near romantic! I'm running out of ideas of what to do. Usually listening to songs creates ideas, but since I'm too lazy and busy to do anything I want to hear some ideas from you guys.**

**So! Please either PM or tell me in your review. As you see I started two new stories. I just like to keep busy, you know? Blah, blah, blah! Ok well I should stop talking because I don't know what to say. Just read my other stories…I guess? Wow I'm the most boring person to talk to. Oh here are shoutouts! I usually do them at the top, but I'm too lazy to scroll up and edit.**

* * *

_**Chocolicious:**_ I'm a terrible writer, that's why.

_**GLimmr: **_We all love Glato drama.

_**KeeperOfDreams93: **_Well thank you.

'_Cause all the girls here wanna be her' _**By: David Guetta ft. Akon **called **Sexy Chick.**

**XOXO –MrsHutcherson16 **


	15. Shame On Me Now

**-Third Week In November-**

_November 12, 2o12_

**Annie's POV**

Thank goodness I don't have cheerleading practice today! I always end up having to go to school in my uniform and it's so cold outside. Imagine this, having to wear (under the first shirt) a thin layer of a white turtleneck and a mini skirt.

Wearing all of that, while you are in the freezing cold weather.

Today I'm actually dressed up for the warmth. A blue crochet sweater, my good gray jeans, and my boots. I pull my curly hair out from my sweater and I start brushing roughly. Pulling and tugging until it's silky smooth. "Are you ready, Annie?" Brad yells. Since he's driving me to school he likes to get there early instead of going there usually at 7:30.

I yell back, "Almost! Just a second."

I snatch my navy blue puffer jacket that was lying on top of my bed and I walk out of my room. My lab, Seashell, starts barking like a maniac as I hustle down the stairs. Both my mom and Brad are sitting at the kitchen table, where I usually eat breakfast, but there was someone across my mom. She had a plain expression and Brad had an angry expression. There was an awkward silence between the three of them. Before I can move a single muscle I stay still and hidden trying to figure out who is that person across from my mom.

He had hair gelled back, was button down shirt tucked into his pants, and was looking as stiff as a statue. The man—oh my goodness. Is that my…dad? I remember my father when I was only twelve years old. He worked as a doctor, and the reason why my parents divorce was—well here's the story:

My dad needed my mother to pick him up from work late at night. When we arrived my mom told me to go and get him because she needed to make a phone call, you know 'cause she's a real estate agent. Well, I did and walked inside the hospital asking one of the nurses where my dad was. At first she smiled, but when I asked her the question her cheeks colored and she had a sad expression. She said, "Oh, sweetie he's not here right now."

"I need to find him, Kelly." I demanded. I was getting a funny feeling that Kelly was trying to get rid of me or like she's covering for my dad. I don't know, but it was something strange.

She frowned, "He's upstairs." But I knew it was lie. Her voice was shaky and she said it like she was scared to tell me. But anyways I just went upstairs to see if he really was upstairs. I managed my way through the crowd, it was a big hospital, and headed for the elevator. I pressed the little button, and I saw a fountain machine. I got a Pepsi first then I sprinted as soon as the elevator made a _ding_!

You see the problem was that since it was a huge hospital and there were so many levels, and I wasn't even sure what my dad was. All I knew it was something ending with –_ologist_. Anyways I walk up to his office and peek through the window.

My dad was kissing one of the nurses.

"Annie?" My mom interrupts my thoughts.

The two guys look back at me and I was right, it is my dad. "Uh," I say a little embarrassed and awkward.

My dad waves me over, "Annie perfect timing."

I smile a fake smile and walk quietly down the stairs. My mom says, "Sit down." She pulls out a seat out for me and I sit a little awkwardly.

Brad sighs, "Annie first things first. Don't believe what you're going to see on the news."

I give him a funny look, "What do you mean?"

"Honey," My mom places her hand on mine, which is scaring me. A pit is forming inside my stomach already knowing whatever this is it's bad news. "The police think the man who robbed gas station is…Brad."

My jaw drops. I'm speechless at this moment, and if my dad is here…does he think that's true? "What?" I screech.

"But we assure you it's not him." She assures me.

"I didn't Annie, and you know that. I wouldn't do that." Brad confirms.

"Just admit it." My dad scoffs.

"You're the one to talk!" I tell him angrily.

He's silent for a moment. "You know the feeling of accusation and now you want someone to accuse." I say, but really I don't know what I'm saying. Does anything I say even make sense?

"Sweetie, you're going to stay at your father's house until we clear your father's—"

"Stepfather." My dad corrects.

"If only it was reverse." I mutter out of anger. I know it hurt both my mom and dad but really I think of years of ignorance from my dad he comes running back…

I don't want to see him. All this useless anger is making me spill out things I really don't mean. I love father even though what he did was something I'll dread for the rest of my life, but he's still my dad.

**-Second Period-**

**Clove's POV**

Finnick and I walk into the clubhouse, which is also known as the Café, and we take our seats at the 'jock' side of the clubhouse. Okay there are sections where you're supposed to sit in here.

So if you play any sport, and have to be good at it, you sit at the top where the 'jocks' sit. And if you're a drama geek or a glee club member then you sit below at the big table. If you're considered as a nerd you either work here or sit near the door on your laptops.

Finnick leans in, "Are you sure she'll forgive me?"

"Finnick, what does she _have _to forgive you about? I mean what did you do wrong?" I ask.

"I actually have no idea! Must be about Cece—ugh I mean nothing." I'm about to protest, but I accidently trip on a stair. I receive a few weird glances, but I just stare back making them feel uncomfortable.

"You okay?" Finnick asks me with concern.

I shrug him off, "Yeah I'm fine. Get your hands off me!" I yell and he holds his hands up defensively. "Just trying to help."

"Well don't!" I snap.

We walk up the steps finding a bunch of guys arm wrestling each other and some girls giggling and texting. "Ugh." I roll my eyes at those girls.

"Remind me why you hate everyone _so _much?" He asks.

I look at him, "Just find Annie. I just missed five minutes of chemistry and Mr. Flickerman is going to give me an embarrassing lecture." I dismiss myself before I could say anything else.

**-With Glimmer-**

**Glimmer's POV**

I walk down the hall with my blonde curls bouncing up and down, which are annoying me, and open my sparkly decorated locker. My guess is a hundred—a hundred notes fall from my locker the minute I open it. Lots of them have pink hearts, but one catches my eye.

I bend over and grab the one with sparkles all over, as I open the card I can tell who's writing this is.

_Glimmer,_

_I'm going to miss you SO much when you're gone. Even if it's a week it's going to feel like an eternity. I have a surprise, but you have to wait until you get back to see it. Okay? Sound good? I'm hoping you're thinking yes, anyways, you better be good in France or else I'll get Clove to kick your ass. I don't have the heart to do that you though._

_-Cato_

There were some spelling mistakes, and let's be honest here. I'm not a whiz at spelling, but I'm better than Cato. I gather up all the cards and shove them into my bag. Should I read them all now? Nah, that'll just make me late for class and I can't have another tardy note from Mr. Beetee.

I should just read them when I get to France.

I close my locker and turn to see Enobaria leaning on Cato's locker making lame attempts of flirting with him. Jealousy and rage mix up inside of me, and I know by experience that those two feelings do not go well together.

Standing back watching them I chew nervously on my fingernails. Right now I don't care about my nails being perfectly painted the shade of blue and gold. I can only see Enobaria, but I can only see Cato's back and from what I can tell on Enobaria's face. They're having a blast. Right now I _so _badly want to go over there and break them apart, but that just make me a jealous crippled girlfriend.

That wouldn't make a good impression, now would it?

After a few minutes Cato leaves and I approach Enobaria who's staring off into space dreamily. "What the hell, Enobaria?" I hiss at her clearly letting out all of my jealousy and anger.

"Someone's jealous." She smirks.

"He's my boyfriend, of course I'm jealous."

"Well, we were just talking about our science project." She smiles.

I scoff, "You two working on a science project?"

Her smile morphs into a frown, "Did you just call us dumb?"

"Not Cato, but you can pull of that look." I leave her gaping at me.

"You're a real bitch!" She hisses at me.

"It takes one to know one." I smile walking away, but I really didn't get a satisfying response. The temptation going back there is taking all my willpower not too.

**-French Class-**

****Glimmer and Finnick take seats next to each other since all of the other students are strangers to them.

"_Bonjour_!" Mrs. Wiress walks in the room adjusting her tight bun.

"_Bonjour_." Everyone repeats boringly.

"_Sortez vos manuels scolaires et ouverts au chapitre quatorze._" Mrs. Wiress says sitting in her desk tapping her foot against the wood.

Cecelia raises her hand, "What page?"

"In French please."

She groans, "_ce que la page_?"

Meanwhile Finnick lets his mind wander thinking what's going to happen tomorrow. The whole entire French class is taking a week trip to France, but only for cultural reasons. "_vous avez une question_, Minnie Cox?"

Finnick's head shoots straight up, "whose cock?" Everyone in class bursts into a fit of giggles. A very slight smile plays across Mrs. Wiress' lips, "Finnick _avez-vous quelque chose à dire_?"

Finnick shakes his head, "No ma'am."

**-School's Over-**

**Annie's POV**

Angrily I walk out of school shoving my hands into my pockets. Am I really that bad at social studies, a 67% on my test? I feel tears filling up in my eyes, and I wipe them away with the back of my hand before anyone can see me cry. I'm embarrassed enough.

"Annie, wait up!" I know this voice and just hearing it is going to make me sob.

I pick up my pace and walk faster to the bus stop. Seriously, bus 12 isn't here yet…again? This day can't get any worse.

A hand touches my shoulder and it sends chills down my spine. "Finnick what are you doing here?" I ask ignorantly.

He purses his lips, "I need to talk to you. Well, actually _you _need to tell _me_ what's going on." I give him a funny look like he's gone crazy.

He lets out a sigh, "All I need to know is why you cheated on me."

"I didn't plan on cheating on you!" I say wiping away more tears.

"Then why did you do that?" He asks me with a sad expression. I can tell he's truly hurt, and I hope he notices it was a mistake. Maybe he'll forgive me and we can be friends, but the thing is something about him makes my heart do somersaults.

"This all reflects on you, Finn." I say teary-eyed.

He narrows his eyes, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that the reason I was planning on breaking up with you—"

"But you didn't. You cheated on me." He interrupts.

"I forgot to break up with you!" I almost scream, and I realize some people are watching Finnick and I like a tennis match.

He looks at me like _I _gone crazy, "How can you forget to break up with someone?"

I take a shaky breath, "It's like you've been hanging out so much with Cecelia and you 'suddenly' have taken interest with your fan girls. You've forgotten about me and I felt like I was just there." I confess.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" He tells me.

"You were too busy with her and 'the problem'."

He sighs, "I know, but our child—"

My eyes widen, "Your child?"

"You didn't know?" He asks. I shake my head, "No! Wait, you had a child with Cecelia? So _you _cheated on me?" I gasp.

"No! It was way before we even went out." He explains.

"You could've told me! Instead of keeping it a secret. I was this close to forgiving you and you just messed it up!" I tell him having tears fall from my eyes.

"I'm sorry!" He calls as I run away. Why am I running away? My house is five miles away, and I'm not a fast runner.

**-At Clove's House-**

"Katniss I just don't get it! What the hell is a factor?"

On the other line of the phone Katniss answers, "Just call Johanna or something. She knows math like the back of her hand."

"You know I never got that expression." Clove says.

"Whatever. Oh! I have to go, Prim is anxious to go to the farm to visit her goat. Bye." She hangs up before Clove can even ask for Johanna's home phone number.

She looks at the question again:

_Factor the algebraic expression x__2__ - z__4__._

"What?" She mutters under her breath. Her pencil taps against her textbook as she stares at the question in frustration.

_Ring!_

"Finally someone to talk to!" She praises, "hello?"

"Hey." Finnick says glumly.

"So how'd it go with Annie?"

**I may not update for a short period of time, because my laptop is going into some serious surgery. Ah so angry at myself for not letting you guys have a good Peetniss moment! Since many, and I mean **_**many**_**, have requested some Glato. I guess there was a hint of it, but just jealousy.**

**I LOVE PERCABETH!**

**Sorry I just had to let that out. It was eating me on the inside. Anyways, my little dumplings how was this majestic (* ****cough cough ***** horrible) chapter? Any new ideas? I guess not. See you in a little bit!**

'_Shame On Me Now' _**By Taylor Swift **called **I knew you were trouble.**

**XOXO –MrsHutcherson16**


	16. Too Young To Know About Forever

**Here's the thing: I'm sorry. There. Happy? Sadly I was hoping for more reviews on the last chapter, but only got a few. That makes me sad. Anyways, I'm sorry for making such a delay on updating the chapter. For those tiny Americans out there, how was your Thanksgiving? Was it turkey-licious? Ok whatever I could care less, **_kidding_**, about this weird story. There's a twist! Ah gasp! I know save those for later. **

**CATHING FIRE PREVIEW! Oh my God the feels…**

**Did you know that Josh Hutcherson split his pants down his crotch while proposing to Katniss? Ha, oh silly Josh. You can't just split your pants in an intimate scene. Lesson: don't wear tight pants. Please review! No flames or else you'll see a weird looking girl with a rifle at your front door. No worries. Ok now on to the story. This is going to be a **_long _**chapter. I know I know you've been waiting for this moment since the dawn of time…whatever. Enjoy! Hehe, I'll be watching.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing, as you can see. _

_December 4, 2o12_

**-With Enobaria-**

**Third Person**

* * *

The tall blonde walks through the halls confidently receiving jealous glares from some lower classmen girls, which makes Enobaria even happier. She loves the attention she gets, especially the attention she receives from girls who are clearly jealous of her popularity.

Cato walks through the hall making Enobaria smile so wide; it should've split her face in half. "Hey—" she begins, but soon realizes he was on the phone.

Talking to _her_.

"Glimmer! How's France?" He asks smiling flashing his white teeth. Enobaria feels a pang of jealousy as she clutches harder on her orange floral binder. _What does he see in her_, she thinks harshly. Seriously, why is Cato dating such a nasty girl like Glimmer when he could be dating a girl like Enobaria? She is the captain of the cheer squad! How can someone like Cato resist her?

The principle's office was right to her left, without even knocking she steps inside trying to fight off her fantasized thoughts.

"Niece," principle Snow begins.

She puts her hand gesturing for him to stop, "I have a name. It's Enobaria Fields. Anyways, uncle, we have a _very _serious issue." She purses her lips.

He takes a deep breath, "What do you want now, Enobaria?"

She smiles coldly, "you watch NFL, right? Like professional football."

"No."

"Whatever, well there is this rule they have." She smiles her wickedly evil smile again, "and if they don't follow it, well they get kicked off."

Principle Snow leans in closer, "I have absolutely no idea what you're trying to tell me, but continue."

She rolls her eyes, "What I'm trying to say is that when you're in the NFL, you can't date one of the cheerleaders on your team." Enobaria taps her sharp hot pink nails on her uncle's desk waiting impatiently for an answer. For sure she knows she can convince him like every other time she'd persuaded him.

When she wanted a pony. Or the other time when she wanted her room exactly like a Barbie house, and now that's a little embarrassing. Snow takes a deep breath, "Enobaria are you telling me this school's cheerleaders can't have a relationship with our football players? What's so wrong about that? Isn't those types of relationships played out in those movies you kids watch?"

She nods, "Well it's a distraction! Those guys could be staring at them and we could lose the championship…again! Do you want to be the winner? Because it sure as hell looks like you're loving the loser life." She states taking a breath after she said her statement five times too fast.

Snow fiddles with his golden pen silently as Enobaria taps her foot on the tile floor. "What good is going to come out of this _if _I agree with you?" And this makes Enobaria release her cruel cold grin.

"As I said, we could have championships. They both can get a winning score, as long as they stay _away _from each other. If they do, well, we won't have a problem."

"Can they date at all?" Vice principle Seneca Crane asks from the back of the room. He presses a few colored buttons on the copying machine.

Enobaria holds back her scream, "Yes! But not with _each other_!" She pounds both her fists together motioning 'each other'.

"Then, you can't date any of them too." He says turning around staring at her waiting for her response.

This got Snow's attention, clearly.

"Well, yes actually I _can _date since I'm the captain. Let's just drop the subject please? Now if you just sign these two forms so I can send it to Coach Abernathy and Trinket." She pulls out two forms and waves it front of her uncle's face.

"Will you sign it?" She asks with her persuasive tone.

Snow sighs and puts on his reading glasses.

* * *

**-Later That Day. Fifth Period-**

**Katniss' POV**

* * *

It's really, _really _cold out here. Why do we even have to have cheerleading practice out here in the cold? I mean, yes, at this point in time we wear our varsity jackets with the word _Panem High Cheerleaders _scripted on the back. As the wind blows through hair my cheeks feel like the wind has drained all the color from them. This is my first day back since the accident and Coach hasn't said anything about me gaining back the position of being captain.

She should know that Enobaria isn't the best leader, and she chooses God-awful songs.

I let out a deep breath and the cold wind makes it look like I'm smoking. Madge skips over to me smiling showing her new metal mouth, "you look glum."

"I'm not. It's just I'm a little mad and worried that Enobaria is going to keep team captain and I'm not." I say glancing to my right seeing Enobaria teaching two girls how to do a two-person cartwheel.

A voice comes up from the bleachers, "Sounds like someone's jealous." I turn around and see Cashmere sitting there looking like an overweight mushroom. She's wearing a lot of layers.

I frown, "why are you here?"

She laughs at me like I made some sort of joke, "I have free period and since no of my friends are free, and I thought I might watch your little practice."

The breeze blows beneath my skirt making me a little uncomfortable. "Well since I _don't _have free period I might go 'n practice." I smile a fake smile as Madge follows behind me silently.

Madge jogs a little faster to catch up with me, "so are you really jealous?"

I purse my lips. "I wouldn't call it jealousy, but I'm just…I don't know. Anyways, off topic, how are you and Gale doing?" As soon as those words come out of my mouth I regret it. After their break-up he's been a touchy subject for her. Since she's my best friend I've been ignoring his calls, our hangouts, avoiding any type of contact, and I try not to blurt out his name.

I'm only doing this for her. But in ways I _do _want to be with Gale. It's not like he's done something bad to me. Did he?

Tears well up in her eyes, "I heard that he…and her Johanna are—dating!" She starts crying and leaning on my shoulder. Instinctively I give her hug to comfort her. Now I really hate Gale.

Annie turns around and walks over. "You okay, Madge?"

Madge sobs even louder, and then she lifts up her head. Annie hands her a tissue, which is really strange since I don't remember Annie holding a tissue box. She takes one with her trembling hand and cleans her face.

Wow, she looks a lot better.

"Ladies!" Coach Trinket gathers us around while Coach Abernathy, behind her, gathers the football players. Something about this is making my heartbeat faster and there' a pit in my stomach. Just by the way Brutus stares at me is making me feel uncomfortable. And then there's the tension between Brutus and Peeta is really killing me.

"Well, cupcakes, we got forms from the principle." Coach Abernathy yells.

Annie leans in, "do you know what's going on?"

I shake my head unsure why we even had practice. We never have practices on Tuesdays. Which is very strange to me, and the strangest part is that the football jocks are here with us too. So obviously something bad is going to happen.

Coach lowers his voice, "for those of you that are dating each other," he begins. I glance back at Annie who is making awkward eye contact with Finnick. Peeta looks at me and mouths, _it's going to be okay_. I try to smile but all comes out is a sigh. "You have to…break up or split or divorce whatever you call it."

Coach Trinket smiles "don't worry! The season will be over before you know it!"

My heart literally just dropped into a never-ending abyss in my stomach. I have to break up with _Peeta_? No. I'm _not _going to do that.

"What happens if you don't?" Cato asks nonchalantly as if this isn't bothering him. Yeah, what happens when miss Glimmer comes back, hmm? She will definitely not be happy.

Enobaria steps in, "well you get kicked off the team. _Both _of you."

My eyes fall on Peeta who is clearly not happy about that.

* * *

**-With Johanna-**

**Johanna's POV**

* * *

Ah, I really hate sixth period. So close getting home yet another two freaking hours left. As soon as the stupid loud bell rings a stampede of students starts overflowing the hallways. Angrily I bang my head on my locker. Madge walks through the hall looking a bit lonesome.

_Ah damn I forgot to talk to her, _I think.

"Madge!" I call out. For a second she turns around then sees it was I before she gives me a look like I'm wearing clothes made out of garbage.

"Hey, Undersee!" I shout but this time she ignores me. "Ugh," I mutter under my breath.

Glancing towards my left I see Gale walking toward me with a mad expression. What's his problem?

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." I snicker.

He shoots me a look, "now I can't even date her."

"Date who? You mean Undersee?" I ask furrowing my eyebrows.

Gale nods looking all sad with his signature puppy dog face. Oh boo-hoo get over it!

Then it hits me. Something about those intense looking eyes make me stare absent-mindedly into space like an idiot. The way he ruffles with his hair makes my heart skip a beat, which should of killed me. And finally when he smiles I just want to smile like the world is forever happy, which isn't true.

The world sucks, no offense.

"You okay?" He asks me. I give him a funny look like I'm wondering why he's asking me such a strange question. "Yeah, why?"

He purses his lips; "you looked at me weird."

Some intense heat rises on my cheeks. Am I blushing? God please tell me I'm not blushing. "No I wasn't." I blurt out nervously. Why all of a sudden am I nervous? Now I think I woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

He studies me. "Okay whatever. I have to go make things right with Madge. See you later, Mason." Then he jogs off the opposite direction. Something about the way he said he was going to see Blondie made me get mixed feelings.

Anxious, fear, rage, and I feel like I'm threatened by her. But why should I feel like this? For God's sake I don't even know what this feeling is called!

_Just push that thought aside Jo, _I think to myself.

Feeling a little guilty I walk into the science lab. Ugh what smells?

* * *

**-Gym Class-**

* * *

Cato shoots and he scores. A couple lay-ups more and he's done with his warm-up. Enobaria stares at him from the corner as she chews on her manicured fingernail. Well, at least it _was _manicured.

Cashmere, from the all the way on the other side of the gym, spots her staring at Cato. She walks over glumly, "You know you dropped your jaw on the floor." She says.

Enobaria shoots her a look, "whatever he's hot."

"And taken."

Enobaria rolls her eyes at her friend. She knows Cashmere was right; she was staring at him that probably would make anyone feel violated.

Meanwhile Katniss and Gale kick a soccer ball back and forth to each other. "Why are you _so _quiet?"

Katniss blinks a couple times, "you broke her heart. Even worse your dating Johanna." Gale truly feels bad, but he doesn't want to show it.

"You say dating Johanna like it's a bad thing."

"It wouldn't be if you haven't cheated on poor Madge with her. She's never going to get over you." They stay silent for a while. Gale takes a few moments to take in what Katniss just said.

Is she really not over him? Gale isn't dating Johanna, when did that come up, he doesn't know. Painfully he does know he broke her heart, _badly_. But that doesn't mean he isn't hurting inside as much as she shows it. Secretly he still has her picture on his screensaver and beside his bed.

Truth is, Gale still loves Madge. Sure, he's had other crushes but she was his first love. _You can never get over your first love right_, he thought. He very badly wants to go and make-up with her, kiss her strawberry flavored lips, hug her tight, and make her laugh. Looking at her is too much take in.

Madge jogs with Annie outside on the tracks in an uncomfortable silence. Madge _so _badly wants to let out her feelings about Gale to her and just talk about her problems all day, but Annie also had worse problems. She didn't want to be rude. "So how are you and Finnick doing?"

She knew she shouldn't have said it.

Annie stiffens, "you know Cecelia?" Madge places a hand on her shoulder sympathetically since judging by her shaky voice. Annie was on the verge of tears.

"Yes."

A tear rolls down her pink cheeks, "they had a baby…"

* * *

**-End of the Day-**

**Katniss' POV**

* * *

All that's going through my mind is that I've broken up with Peeta. Well, basically principle Snow broke us up. I'm so angry with him that I just want to cry.

I love Peeta; I truly love him.

My eyes glance all around me making sure nobody is watching me. Reluctantly I tear down the three pictures of Peeta I have hanging on my locker. Now it's empty like the beginning of freshman year.

I close my locker finding Brutus standing there acting cool, "wanna go out?"

I guess from my facial expression he backs off, "okay sorry I know we can't go out. Sorry 'bout you and Peter—"

"Peeta." I snap.

He rolls his eyes, "Look I just want to let out that I really like you. Well, see you around. Just to be clear, I'm sad about you and Peeta." He left me there gaping at him. All this time I thought about all the flirting was just to annoy Peeta and I, but he actually _liked _me.

I'll admit that I'm not the best when it comes to boys.

To my luck, Peeta comes over to me. Hesitantly I run over and I almost tackle him with a fierce hug. "Whoa could've killed me there, Katniss."

"Are we really broken up?"

He sighs, "afraid so. Only until the end of the season! God, I'm really sad about this too, just I can't afford getting kicked off of the team. This doesn't mean I don't love you. I do." My heart sank. He wouldn't risk getting kicked off the team for _me_? Anger boils up inside of me, but I have to control it. This is part of life, right?

I moisten my lips, "Okay."

All that time what Brutus and Peeta just said remained in my head for the rest of my day, sadly.

* * *

**-With Annie & Gale-**

* * *

Awkwardly they sit next to each other on the bus. No one else is taking the bus home today so might as well sit next to Gale Hawthorne.

Gale sneaks a glance at her, "why are you sitting next to me?" Those words came out more harshly than he meant them to.

"That's low, Gale."

"Sorry, just I'm not having a good day."

Annie raises an eyebrow, "you think so? How 'bout your boyfriend kept a big secret from you, okay? Right. So, he flirts with other girls. He smiles at other girls. He _hugs _other girls. AND hits on other girls. Right? Okay so, when he tries to apologize he thinks its okay he kept a secret from me. Like this a huge secret. Now this secret was that he had a baby with another girl before he started dating you. He claims this baby isn't important. Now your turn."

Gale's grey eyes widen with terror. "Holy shit Annie. Finnick did that?"

She bites her lip nervously, "I can't believe it either."

"Look Annie. I know Finnick is my friend and all, but you have to hear him out. I think he truly wants you to forgive him. That explains why he's been so quiet and lonely this week. Annie, for sure, I know he still loves you."

Annie is overjoyed on the inside that Finnick was so sad, which means he still cares about her. Obviously, she can't show that on the outside. She licks her lips, "thanks for the advice. But this 'boy talk' has to come from a girl. Sorry, Galey-poo."

Gale's heart did a little relay race when he hears 'Galey-poo'. Madge created that nickname, "well."

Annie sits up straighter, "Okay now we need to help _you _with your girl problems."

"But—I don't have girl problems."

She playfully punches his arm. "Don't be silly Gale. Now first thing's first. Do you still have feelings for Madge?"

He shrugs, "maybe."

She squeals over the fact he still loves her best friend. _I wonder if anyone is having a girl problems talk with Finnick, _she thought glumly.

"Do you love her?"

He shrugs again, "maybe."

"Ah! Oh my goodness you do? That's so sweet. You want to go out with her?"

"I do, but she won't say yes. Not ever."

Before Annie could respond Marvel comes from the seat behind them, "aw well isn't that sweet? Gale is getting emotional. That's a first."

Gale spins around from his seat, "you shut up."

Marvel bats his eyes and pretends to flip his hair, "Look at me it's Madgey-poo! I'm _in love _with my Galey-poo. Te-he I'm just so pretty and I like butterflies."

Gale breathes in heavily, "watch it, Marvel." And as for Annie who can't stop giggling.

Then Marvel furrows his eyebrows and pretends to have big muscles, "Oh look at me, big handsome Gale. I can kill you with my bare hands and I love kissing my girlfriend. Oh she's so hot I can't stop staring at her."

Annie looks over at Gale whose beet red, but probably not from anger. Finally she comes to her senses, "why are you in such a happy mood?"

Marvel's eyes widen, "I'm not happy."

Now Gale smirks, "it's about Clove."

She gasps, "You got back together?"

"Maybe."

* * *

**-With Cato-**

* * *

He sits there staring at a picture of his girlfriend. How can he deliver the news to her?

He doesn't know.

Finally he has the courage to dial her number.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Nervously he taps his finger on the foot of his bed wondering what's she going to say. Is she going to cry? Hopefully not. He's been there and it broke his heart into pieces.

"Hello? Cato? Look I can't talk Finnick wants me to take him to a crepe café."

_That sounds like Finnick, _he thinks_. _"I need to tell you something. It's about what happened at football practice."

* * *

**You idiot, Cato. Kidding I love you and you're mine. Okay so I'm sorry for the delay. It's bothering me so much I had to rush this chapter. I told you it was going to be long, but stupid time is rushing me. God, I hate time. I didn't get as much reviews as I hoped for on the last chapter. **

**I'm batman…**

**Kidding. That's my alter ego though. KIDDING AGAIN! Okay enough kidding. I need some ideas for the next chapters. I'm currently writing a Glato story, a Peetniss story, a Percabeth one-shot (Percy Jackson & The Olympians), and trying to finish the chapters for my other story. **

**Awkward moment in school (true story, I swear.) :**

**Teacher: **_What are you reading?_

**Natalie (my friend): **_I bet the Hunger Games._

**Teacher: **_If you're reading the Hunger Games I swear I'm going to scream on the top of my lungs._

**Me: **_Well not anymore I'm not._

**I was reading on my Nook (reading tablet) which is why she was wondering what I as reading. **

**Ideas on this story? Anything? Nada? God, such rude people.**

'_too young to know about forever' _**By One Direction **called **they don't know about us.**

**XOXO –Just Letting Go**

**p.s I changed my penname.**


	17. These Wounds Won't Seem To Heal

**I UPDATED AN ACTUAL CHAPTER AND WOOHOO.**

**I'm sick I've been at home for like 3 days straight and my math teacher is going to be all 'BITCH YOU GOT LOADS OF HOMEWORK HAHA.' And I'll be like 'AIN'T NOBODY GOT TIME FOR THAT.'**

**Yes, that's right. I said ain't nobody got time for that. **

**Be scared. Oh yeah. Watching **_**all **_**of you. (:**

**Wow, Fan Fiction changed a lot…it's weird I've been staring at the new formats and rules and I'm like… 'Bitch what…'?**

**Anyways! Thank you I have this story planned out! I'll be doing junior year, Senior Year, and the epilogue all in this story so I don't have to start a new one. Mkay?**

**Okay well go read because no one likes reading Author Notes…except mine because I'm fun. (;**

**By the way I forgot if I let Madge's mom die or let her be sick or…so I'm going to make her be sick. AND PLUS HER MOM'S A MODEL JUST WAIT AND SEE WHAT I GOT PLANNED FOR YOU.**

**Sorry for the changes! I'm a lazy poop. (:**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_I do not miss these…but I own nothing except for the plot and shit. (:_

* * *

**Catch Up**

Everyone ignored each other for the rest of the year. Gale never confirmed the rumors of him and Johanna dating, though nobody knows for sure if it's true.

Peeta stayed clear from Katniss, but he'd go home every day and locked himself up in his room crying about how much he misses her. Enobaria has torn his heart out of him; however Katniss would sometimes skip school because seeing Peeta and his new girlfriend was too much for her to bear.

Yes, Peeta Mellark got a new girlfriend…but it's not what you think it is. Penelope, the new girlfriend, is secretly a lesbian and is _constantly _bullied because people taunt her by her sexuality. Peeta and her made a pact to date so she doesn't get bullied and it worked. No one really makes fun of Peeta.

The thing is that Penelope is one of the 'hottest' girls in the school. That made Katniss want to kill herself. She wasn't 'hot' like Penelope, she didn't have the skinniest body, she didn't have the perfect blue eyes, and she didn't have the perfect Penelope has.

These kinds of things bring a girl down. And it made Katniss starve herself to make herself pretty liker Penelope. No one knows about this and she vowed to herself that no one ever would.

Enobaria's plan of cheerleaders strictly forbidden dating any football players backfired on her. Cato and her weren't allowed to date and she was stuck dating no one for the rest of the year.

Katniss graduated with straight A's since she has nothing else to do except either watch her little sister and Rory together 24/7 or study. It was an obvious decision for her to choose studying, it gave her some peace.

Her mother barely paid any attention to her and Prim since she was working all day at the hospital and going on endless dates with new men.

Madge and her father were distant since he now wants nothing to do her because of all the Mayor stuff he has to and he's currently giving his full attention to his wife.

Madge had no one. Katniss, Clove, Glimmer, Annie, and Johanna all went their separate ways. It's not that they hate each other it's because they all had too much on their plate.

Slowly and slowly each day they would drift apart. Exams, work, part-time jobs, family, boyfriends, and of course Enobaria and her crew.

All of them are taunted by the new head cheerleader and basically turned the whole team against the girls. Even Clove who quit being a cheerleader. So the rest decided to leave since they felt and were told, by Enobaria, that they weren't good enough.

Katniss couldn't quit soccer though, and neither could Madge. They were the best on the team and they were very passionate about the sport.

Madge is one of those girls who people think is the bubbliest girl on the planet. But truthfully, she is one of the most depressed girls. She cries herself to sleep, sometimes will vomit in the toilet from the tweets Enobaria and her crew send her, and she has one broken heart.

Glimmer is still a competitive dancer, but quitting cheer was probably the worst nightmare ever. She didn't have anyone to tell her problems too. No friends or boyfriend. Cato may not have a girlfriend, but he went on countless dates with many younger and older women.

No one would notice Glimmer crying in the hallways silently because no one cared. She tried to go home and be the cheerful and amazing girl she once was. But depression has those effects.

Dancing was her escape, but even there in dance class she felt alone. Everywhere she went she felt alone.

She still got tweets, Instagram comments, Facebook messages, and Tumblr messages about how much of a whore and a slut she was. Finally the paparazzi left the guys and girls alone, but their so-called fans or haters still taunt them to this day.

All of them were driven to kill themselves. Finnick had to buy a new laptop since he smashed his on his wall from the burning anger and hatred burning inside of him. He was just so sick of hearing and seeing those horrible and nasty things about himself.

Finnick was never bullied in his life and that was the problem. All of this was oh so new to him. He doesn't know how to handle it and take it in. His parents were always fighting and screaming at each other; Finnick also built this wall separating the world from him. He thinks it's the only solution: to shut everyone out even the ones he wants back in.

Annie, Katniss, Clove, Glimmer, Johanna, Marvel, Peeta, Gale, and Cato. Every one of those names and people are all people who Finnick wants back in his world.

He's useless without them…he almost got kicked off the Football team because his offensive playing was getting worse each game.

He started sneaking out of the house to get the edge off. Too much anxiety was forming in the house; it was too much for him to handle adding the enormous amount of anxiety that is built in him.

He used to take walks around the neighborhood, but now he's going to college parties at the nearby harbor. Smoking was something that made him forget all his problems, no one knows about his addiction. But it doesn't matter. It's his own little secret.

Cato took up boxing to release all the anger that was boiling up inside of his body.

Taking out new girls every night, even college girls, was just a distraction for him. Maybe even something to heal his broken heart from Glimmer. Seeing her in the hallway with no smile on her face or no curls makes him want to break down and cry. Her blonde curls were his favorite feature of hers; whenever they'd hang out he would twirl her curls in his fingers because he loves so much. Now that she straightens her hair, she dyed it brown, and only dresses in either sweatpants or capris.

Yes, Glimmer dyed her hair brown…she wanted a new start and a fresh one too. Enobaria doesn't bother to comment because she likes being the only blonde.

Cato is a mess…he has dents in his walls from punching it so much from all the stress and anger life has handed to him. All the insults on Facebook causes him to be literally attached to the gym so he can at least meet the expectations.

Though, there are some girls/guys who don't hate him. They write very nice things about him…even the little things he doesn't bother to notice. For example, the way he licks his bottom lip when he's really focused on something. Or the way he scratches the back of his neck when he's blushing or nervous.

Peeta also is almost always at the gym. He wants to make somewhat an impression on people, but mostly Katniss. He wants her back really badly and thinks the reason why she is ignoring him completely is that now he doesn't look as attractive.

When he's in the bathroom sometimes he'd look at himself. His hair is too blonde or his eyes are too out there or his arms aren't muscular enough.

He's not one to be the violent one like Cato for punching a wall when he's angry, but letting it all out to a punching bag really does help. And it helps his skinny arms build more muscle.

Hopefully my new body would impress Katniss, he would think when he arrives to school. But once again: she doesn't bother to lay one eye on him.

Gale and Peeta, the two best friends, avoided each other. Well, they just drifted apart. None of them replaced their friends…they just were loners. Ended up being with tons of friends with none at all; however everyone misses each of one them so bad that it causes them grief.

Gale is exactly like Cato. Depressed, lonely, distraught, and took up boxing.

And like his former girlfriend, brokenhearted.

Marvel is still playing soccer and football and even took up tennis. He likes tennis, like a lot to be exact. He enjoys the way how he can just hit the ball with such power; it releases all stress and in a way, an escape.

He'd promised himself he won't cry. He already made a fool of himself when he was crying in the bathroom because Clove and him broke up. Some seniors found him and called him a fag.

People put him down so much he started to believe it. Sometimes they would shove him in the locker room calling him gay and that he looked like it. None of his old friends could even sit in there hearing those nasty things. Peeta would get up and leave. He wouldn't defend his friend because he believed he didn't need to and or the fact Marvel probably wouldn't appreciate it. Though, it be the best thing in the world to Marvel if he did.

As for Clove and Johanna are in the same situation. They both have scars on their arms and legs. Clove was nearly kicked off the lacrosse team for being too aggressive yet too much of a scaredy cat.

Clove believes she deserves the pain, maybe that's the reason why she enjoys dragging the sharp blade on her pale delicate skin. Seeing blood ooze out releases all the demons eating her up inside. Seeing them being released makes her smile. It has come to the point where she's the monster...no longer that petite little raven head girl with the sass and attitude.

Johanna started to use journal to describe all her feelings. Actually, all of them did. All of them have a fake bottom in their drawer where they hide their most valuable possession. Of course, for Katniss she holds the one necklace Peeta gave her the summer before.

Now they understand what life is about. Maybe they were friends not meant to be.

But somehow they were brought back together. Maybe not the best way, but it was for the best.

Welcome to junior year of high school.

* * *

**Cliffhanger * seductive face ***

**(;**

**I KNOW THIS IS SAD AND SHIT, but guys. I'm actually depressed. I took a break from this book because I have no one to talk to. No one is there for me.**

**I receive hate from this book and I'm not one of those people who laugh it off. I'm sorry I'm just not. Lately I've been way too sensitive about things and I've been sick as a dog. :( **

**I missed school a lot which means too many work to do and I have a huge cloud over my head following me wherever I go. I thought to release some of that anxiety is to make my characters feel the same.**

**If they feel the same the better the story goes.**

**Trust me, I won't make anything too sad…then again I'm more past the word sad. Things are now depressed and alone.**

**I had to hospitalized the other day because I tried swallowing pills. I'm sorry I didn't want to die, but no one loves me.**

**I just need someone to rant to...someone who wouldn't judge me by saying 'no people have it worse people are starving in china or people are being bullied'. Okay i get it! People _are starving in China/Africa/etc _but does that mean I can't be sad and depressed about my own problems? Sometimes people make me think i have no reason to be depressed. I actually have tons of friends. But why do I feel so alone when I'm with them? ****  
**

**Sorry for the rant. I just had to stop it before I could go on and on about _my _problems. haha.**

**But writing and drawing are such anxiety relievers that it's the reason why I'm still alive. (: and if anyone feels this way don't be shy to talk to me.**

**I understand if you feel this way, even though I don't think I shouldn't. I'm only 13 and way too young to feel this way. But thank you for reading my stories. Even the ones I have here that are really all over the place and really choppy. (:**

**Just talk to me (: if you need a shoulder to cry on or just want to have a normal conversation! I don't bite! Unless you're into that (;**

**XOXO. –Just Letting Go **_These wounds won't seem to heal _**My Immortal by: Evanscense.**

**P.s listen to that song to get the vibe of the chapter, lol. Vibe? Such a weird use of vocabulary. (:**


	18. You're Letting Go

**Katniss: ** dont_seem/set?id=82346534

**Glimmer: ** tell_me_what_is_music/set?id=86501451

**Hey! YEAH I UPDATED BOO YEA SUCK MY-I said nothing.**

**I'm a girl so yeah this is awkward. Okay well these first few chapters will be a bit sappy and depressing, but things will get better! Hopefully…**

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews they seriously are the things that make my day. There's nothing more than getting those lovely reviews they make me smile and are the things that keep me alive. (:**

**And to that anon: Katie. I don't know your email, sorry babe get a fan fiction account and talk to me! **

* * *

**First Day of Junior Year**

* * *

**Katniss's POV**

* * *

I slipped on a pair of crochet TOMS so they match the cream coloring of my sweater. Today is probably going to be a warm day, but in school it gets really cold.

And always a thanks to my bad luck I most likely have Science Lab first period so it be _extra _cold in the lab.

And then maybe I'd have P.E so I'd be sweating for the rest of the day smelling awful and looking gross. My appearance used to be no problem…but now it is. I can't look in the mirror without adding makeup to look pretty, and if you don't know…

I hate makeup.

I updated my wardrobe so I have cool and nice clothes. My usual braid style is now long gone. It's too plain and boring and nobody likes that. Usually I either have it in a ponytail or it's straightened down. Peeta has a new girlfriend, Penelope who I despite with all my heart.

Rumor is that she's a lesbian, but I don't believe rumors. I never did because they're never true…70% of the time.

"Prim," I croak as I lightly knock on her wooden door.

"Showering!" She singsongs from the bathroom in her room. Yes, she has a bathroom in her room; how lucky is she? So do I, my mother got promoted and bought a new house.

It's a big house and may be too extravagant for my taste, but my mother and sister enjoy the new home so I guess I'll just try to tolerate it for their sake. Or at least Prim's sake because my mother is either at work or on a date with some man; it's not even a real relationship and she can't even last in one without complaining about how she just wants to 'experiment'. Sometimes they're just one-night stands.

"Okay," I mumble to myself as I slowly drag myself away from the door. My arm falls to my side feeling all numb and wet from me wiping my tears all night.

Penelope, Penelope, Penelope, Penelope, and Penelope.

She's never left my mind. The way her eyes are so blue, but completely different from Peeta's aquamarine eyes. It's a pretty blue that only fits the eyes of a beautiful girl as for I have grey eyes; the eyes of a stormy night with disasters every which way.

She has long light curled hair that falls down to her waist perfectly. I see the way Peeta would twirl her curls with his finger playfully. But I just avoid everything because it's best for me not to see. It already kills me knowing how easily he forgot.

_Everything_.

He forgot the promise ring…he broke that promise. He never said a word to me all year not even a simple hello. But maybe saying hello would just make me fall in love with him all over again. And love is not something I want to feel again.

Tears sting in my eyes as I see little droplets on my hands, I must've been crying as I was thinking. Sometimes that happens because I think too much. Yeah, it's a problem but I have no friends to distract myself from my thoughts so I just leave it up to my brain to decide where my mind takes off.

It's only 5:30 AM and school starts in the next three hours. So what do I have to do…sleeping won't work because I can't sleep. I stayed up all night last night thinking about Penelope and Peeta. Penelope Mellark…that sounds really adorable. It disgusts me.

Lately I've been having too many nightmares. They're all about my friends, not just about love. Love sickens me. I hate it and I hope I don't gain it ever again.

They're all similar in some ways, the dreams I mean. It's about losing them to every single flaw I have. Because I'm not pretty or hot that's why Peeta left. Because I wasn't there, Madge left. Because I wasn't as social, Glimmer left. But it's not a dream.

It was just a nightmare. How can I wake up from a nightmare when I'm not sleeping?

My mind feels heavy from all the negativity that's weighing me down. It really sucks.

The other day I got a Facebook message from Enobaria again saying to go to hell. How can I go to hell when I'm already living in one?

I walk down my stairs as I collapse on the couch from exhaustion. No, I'm not tired physically, I'm tired mentally.

* * *

**-At School-**

* * *

I walk towards the entrance and I see a lot of new faces that I haven't seen. They're definitely freshmen. I can tell because of how young they look. Some of them look like 25 year olds with all the makeup they put on and the clothes they wear. I envy the way they act so happy and so excited to start off their freshman year.

Mine, for example, was boring in the beginning but towards the end—no. Stop it, Katniss. At least for once stop thinking about the past…especially when Peeta is part of it.

I keep my head low because I don't want to start off my day seeing Enobaria and her crew. The least they can do is not bother me for a day. But, as always I dare to look up. I open the blue entrance doors and I examine everything and everyone.

They painted the lockers gray…great. More dull colors…as if I don't already see the world as a dull place to live in. I look around until my eyes land on someone. She has curly red hair and turns around just when her eyes look at me. I freeze.

"Delly," I mumble under my breath quietly. Delly? I gape at her, frozen where I am. She stares at me and gives me a small smile. She's changed, _a lot_. Her skin used to be pale, but now it's more tan. Her hair used to crazy curly, but now it looks like she curled it herself with a curling iron. She used to be makeup free, but now she's wearing loads. She used to wear clothing that covered every part of her body…now she has more skin showing everywhere.

What the hell…

Her mouth opens to speak, but she's cut off when Enobaria comes up behind her in her revealing clothes as usual. Her hand is on her hip while she leans on the lockers. "Come on, we both have to go register ourselves in."

Enobaria doesn't even acknowledge my existence. I'm used to people doing that, and anyways I don't even think she knows I'm here. Quickly I bow my head and continue walking the opposite direction. I try to think happy thoughts…but where has that gotten me?

I keep on walking until I reach my locker. Hurriedly I try to unlock it, but for some reason I'm in such a hurry. I don't know why I'm like this…sometimes I get a bit shaky and tend to do everything in a rush. _Deep breathes_. Slowly I open my locker putting in all my new books and notebooks inside, stacking them neatly in order. I gulp nervously scared that I'm already here.

I don't want to be here in this hellhole. This place is a prison itself and each classroom is a jail cell. I used to be excited to go to school because I got to spend time with my friends: Finnick, Gale, and Madge. They were my only friends back then. But then I met with Glimmer, Cato, Peeta, Clove, and Marvel. I got more popular, but those were my number one best friends.

God, I miss them so much I would kill to have them back in my life. But why would they even want me back? I wasn't myself lately and they just drifted away. Honestly, I don't even know the reason why all of us just suddenly stopped being friends. What happened and why, I don't know.

I wish I did but the answer remains unknown.

* * *

**Glimmer's POV**

* * *

I clutch onto the straps of my backpack. I bought a Juicy Couture backpack because I thought it would be something for people to see and they won't bully me. People don't bully rich kids, now do they? I walk up to main entrance doors. I'm scared of what people are going to think of me. They already fucking think I'm a slut and a whore…

Over the summer I made my mom to dye my hair because I wanted to start off as someone new. Apparently being the blonde slutty and dumb girl Glimmer isn't enough for people. I admit it…I used to be this slutty girl but I regret it now. Life is about making mistakes right? Everyone makes mistakes okay!

Sure, mine were pretty bad but not as bad as other's.

I cut my hair shorter so it's now a little beneath my shoulders. I guess it made my summer a little less hot without having my long curly locks to heat me up. My mother could care less if I dyed my hair blue or shaved it off.

The hallways are really crowded and everyone is buzzing about what they did over the summer or bragging at what sporting event they attended or what design/color they got their nails painted. I don't really care…

I make my way through the stampede of students until I reach my locker. In the corner of my eye I catch Katniss, lonely as ever, standing by her locker occasionally getting pushed by people. I miss her so much. It's not even freaking funny. I loved that girl so much she was my best friend and now…it's like we're strangers.

Like everything we've been through, is all forgotten…but she isn't the only one who has forgotten about our friendship. Basically everyone has. Cato left me because of stupid Enobaria because her jealous ass had to get in the way and ruin everything. But sucks for her since her plan backfired and she can't date Cato either.

But what makes my heart feel like it's been thrown from the sky is that Cato has been going out with a lot of girls and it's making me really uncomfortable and depressed. Just so many emotions to deal with just because of him.

I look away from Katniss because all she brings now is sad memories that I don't want. Secretly I hope none of this exists…but it does.

Sucks.

I cram everything into my locker not caring if I tear my notebooks or create a dent into my books. It will end up like this towards the end of the year anyway so.

P.E. Great, just great I have the sweaty deadly and deathly class of gym. My legs are going to be sticky from sweat and I won't be able to fit through my jeans. My legs have gotten a little bit chubbier-well I prefer to use the word 'thicker'. It's either from all the junk I eat or all the muscle I create from dancing.

I sigh and slam my locker closed dragging myself towards the gym hating every moment right now. I used to tolerate gym because I was the queen of dodge ball, but now everything is different. Now I'm the one getting hit by the queen, which is Enobaria.

I hate everything and everyone.

At least the girl's locker room isn't all that bad. It smells like perfume and we're the first ones to use it so it won't smell horrible. I guess they're some perks for being the first class.

"Excuse me," someone mutters in front of me. I look to see whom and it's Madge. She's avoiding eye contact with me as her head bows down so I only see her blonde hair. It's gotten long, but not that long. Hesitantly I slide to the side making way for her as she scurries out of the locker room. This is the first interaction I've had with Madge since…I don't even know-centuries? Seems like it.

I sigh and I feel tears stinging in my eyes. I purse my lips tightly trying to hold back my tears. No one really sees me like this, but I'm not risking it. If anyone were to see me cry it would ruin me completely. More than it already has. I swallow a lump that was stuck in my throat.

I just hate everything.

* * *

**Aw, Glim Glam. :( **

**Soooooo what you think? I'm such a loser that I was watching the Disney Channel at midnight. Wow, talk about socially popular.**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Please I'll give you a virtual happy meal. (:**

**XOXO. –Just Letting Go**

_You're Letting Go _**By: Glee Cast **called **Don't Speak.**


End file.
